A Rose by Any Other Name
by My5cookies
Summary: Cassie wakes up in the hospital after a horrible accident, and finds out she has been transformed into some kinds of walking gumball, and she is the princess of those walking gumballs! With the help of some supposide enemys, can she figure out the truth? ((DISCONTINUED))
1. Waking up

My body ached and screamed with pain no human should ever feel. I felt like I had just died. No worse, I felt like I had just come within an inch of death. My eyes were closed, and I planned to keep them that way. All I could here was the beeping of some sort of machine, and the shuffling of feet. My memory was foggy. I couldn't remember exactly what happened to me. I was running with my friends outside. No, I was riding my bike. I didn't see the giant bump on the sidewalk, and none of my friends warned me about it. Did I hit the bump? Maybe I swerved and missed it, but hit a tree. Thinking about this makes my head hurt. I let this though slip to the back of my mind, and focused on my present state. Could I move my arms? No. They were in too much pain. I felt absolutely weak, and I did not like this feeling. My breathing was rapid and heavy. With every exhale I heard a beep, so I must've had a heart-o-meter, or whatever they're called hooked up to me. Every half second I heard a beep. _Beep, beep, beep, beep. _I listened to the beeping for god knows how long, before I involuntarily drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"_Her life signs are stable. She should be waking up any moment."_

"_It'll be a miracle if she fully heals. I predict she may have some memory loss. Hopefully it won't be of anybody or anything important."_

"_Should we check her brainwave pattern again to see if she'll wake up?"_

So many people were talking at once. I could only make out a few sentences. Were they talking about me? How long have I been asleep? I noticed my breathing was slowed down. The heart-a-ma-bobby machine was beeping every second and a half now. I again tried to move my arm, but the pain was still there. Not as intense as before though, but it was still there. Did I want to open my eyes? I knew once I did, I would be bombarded with questions that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer. Would they be able to answer my questions? Slowly, I fluttered my eye open just a peek. I heard a gasp.

"_Everybody, Rose is waking up!"_

Rose? I guess somebody else woke up at the same time I did. I lifted my eyes open just a tad bit more. Blurred figures started to reveal themselves to me. I couldn't make out any details of the heads. But they were awfully close. I opened my eyes all the way, and saw four heads looming over me. They were all wearing surgical masks. The shiny bald heads of the four doctors casted a small glint of light in my eyes, which caused me to squint slightly. I was awake, I knew that. But I felt like I was dreaming. The air was much too thin. I also felt the strange sensation of floating in the clouds. As soon as I adjusted to the light, a powerful headache blasted my brain. I shut my eyes again and let out a small moan. Just as the headache reached new levels of pain, a damp rag was placed on my forehead, which covered my eyes as well. It helped diminish the pain. After I felt a few needles poke my arm, and had a few doctors check everything that was humanly possible to check, I decided to ask the universal question:

"What happened?" I mumbled too quietly I was sure nobody heard. But luckily, one doctor saved me the agony of asking again.

"We were hoping you could tell us that ma'am." The doctor responded.

"I really don't remem-…Did you just call me ma'am?" I asked with much shock in my voice.

"I have always called you that ma'am. Everyone calls you that when speaking to you formally." The doctor responded nonchalantly. Was this some kind of snooty British hospital?

"Uh…Sure?" I said with caution. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, what happened to that other girl that was in here?"

"Other girl? Ma'am, you are the only one in here." The doctor answered.

"Who's that Rose chick you were talking about?" I explained. I waited for an answer from the doctor. The air suddenly shifted from being too thin, to becoming waaaaaay to thick. "Hello?" I asked. I heard nothing but the beeping of machines for too long, before I heard the shuffling of running feet. Then I heard mumbling. I could pick up a few words.

"…_memory……not…….brain……" _

"……_.see……..head……regain…"_

After that, the shuffling of feet grew louder. I was sure that somebody was running over to me.

"Ma'am, you're name is Rose. Don't you remember that?" A different doctor asked. What a strange question. My mouth curved upward into a curios position.

"What? My name is Cassie. Why do you think my name is Rose?"

"C...Cassie? Ok I'll play along. Could you maybe explain to us what happened to the best of your ability?" The Dr. slowly requested.

"Sure I guess." I began the story from my house. Relaying all the little bits of speech and details I could remember. "My friend wanted me to go to the store with her. Of course I said yes. I grabbed my bike and headed outside. Apparently, it wasn't just me and her going. There were about," I paused for a second. "Three or four others going too. Anyways, we started for the store. It was about a twenty minute bike ride there, and after a while, we all got bored of riding our bikes. We decided to…um…I don't remember what we decided to do. All I know is that I started riding really fast. Maybe we started racing? I don't really know. But I was going so fast. Unfortunately, by chain snapped off the bike, so I was gliding down the sidewalk unable to stop. I don't remember what happened next. The last thing that I do remember was the sound of a siren, and I could see a long trail of red behind me." I waited for a response from the doctors, but there was none.

"Are you guy's dead? Is my story that boring that it killed ya?" I asked with a slight dry chuckle. I had a gut feeling that something really bad was going to happen in about two seconds.

"This is not good. Not good, not good at all!" A doctor exclaimed over and over.

"It's like she just made up a brand new life!" Another doctor cried out.

"We need to scan her again. We _must've _missed something!" A third doctor exclaimed. I was really appalled by this. Unless I was reading too much into this, it sounded like they though I lied about my whole story!

"I'm not making any of this up! I think I would know what happened to me!" I barked. "Now can somebody please let me sit up?" Immediately, my bad started to shift upward into a chair position. The wet rag was still covering my eyes as it started to slip downward. I grabbed it and removed it from my eyes. After blinking the water away, I literally, and I meant literally fell off my bed.

"Princess!" All four doctors cried out. I was pulled back onto my bed swiftly.

"You guys, and you just, and I…Wait? Princess? What…..WHAT?" I babbled on for a good five minutes. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of forever. The doctors were not human. They were small and round. Two little stubby things replaced their arms with no fingers visible! Their legs were also missing, and instead replaced with just two little pancake thingy's! Finally, I had to mentally slap myself out of my babbling state. I saw a doctor run into the room out of the corner of my eyes. He was holding a few black and blue papers.

"Dr. Santos, I found the princess's brain scan papers." The little gumball thing said while handing it to the big green puffball. Dr. Santos I presume.

"Thank you Kyle." The Dr. flicked some reading glasses on, and examined the paper, every so often giving me a confused look. "This makes absolutely no sense! She is talking nonsense here, yet her brain patterns are absolutely normal!" He continued to read the results while I sat against my bed. Anger started to flood my face. I know about my own life! How dare they think I'm lying!

"You guys can think whatever they heck you want. But I wanna go home and sleep the year away. So if I could just sign out at a front desk or something, that would be cool." I slowly shifted out of my bed, and placed my feet on the ground. I went to take a step forward, but found it very hard to do. I wasn't in that much pain. But walking was difficult. I reached for my legs to massage them when I made a shocking discovery. I was a gumball too! My skin was hot pink, and my feet were plum purple! I did the only thing I girl knows to do when totally freaked out.

I screamed, _loud._

"What the heck happened to me? I'm not human! I'm some weird living beach ball thing!" My sentences ran together for I was talking way to fast. The doctors looked at each other with faces that said, "Who is going to shut this chick **UP**?" Dr. Santos stepped forward.

"PRINCESS!" He screamed. I immediately shut up. "We will allow you to return home if that is what you wish." I gave him a blank stare. Trying to throw all this information together, and allow it to make sense. Easier said than done.

"Uh…thanks. And stop calling me princess! I'm just a normal citizen. Not a princess." I corrected. The Dr. bowed his head to show he understood. The gesture forced me to roll my eyes. I was led out into the hallway, and to an elevator. The whole way, Dr's, and nurse's alike stopped whatever they were doing to bow and curtsey to me. We stepped into the elevator, and Dr. Santos hit the "1" button. I glanced above the door, and noticed we were on the thirteenth floor. On our way down, I found an interesting spot on the floor and stared at it. It really wasn't interesting, but I didn't feel like making eye contact with the Dr at this moment. The elevator stopped suddenly, and we started for the hospital exit.

"Ma'am, we have a ride for you on its way. But for the time being, please just sit and relax." Dr. Santos explained. I nodded, and sat down on the chair closest to the door. I found another interesting spot on the floor, and stared at that for some time.

"How long was I in the hospital?" I asked so suddenly it surprised me. The Dr. looked me in the eye.

"About two weeks. You had a pretty bad concussion. So," The Dr. stared at the wall. He looked like he was unsure whether or not to continue. He glanced at me before returning his stare to the wall. "So, it's not surprising you've lost your memory." Oh here we go again! I know I didn't lose my memory.

"I don't know what happened exactly. You guys think I'm some princess, and I think I'm a simple urban girl who lost control of her bike. Right now, I could be at the hospital in my home town in a coma. And this could be a dream." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Princess, I would highly recommend that you stay here for a few more days. We might be able to figure out what happened." The Dr. pleaded. I shook my head no.

"I think it would be best if I could just go home and get some shut eye. Maybe you're right, and I just made up this whole new persona. In that case, going home to familiar things may jog my memory. But I am so sure I am right. I can recall almost my whole entire life." I stared at my feet. "And I wasn't a walking beach ball in it either." I thought this last part to myself. They already thought I was crazy. No need to make them think I'm a loony toon. For the next ten minutes, I stared at the wall, then the clock, then back to the wall. Finally, a small car pulled in front of the hospital. Dr. Santos beckoned me out, so I followed him. A chauffeur got out of the driver's seat, and opened the door for me. I thanked him, and shimmed inside, but before the chauffer closed the door, Dr. Santos leaned down towards me.

"I'll be checking on you every so often ma'am. So expect me to come around." I nodded, and he bowed his head. I didn't even bother rolling my eyes or telling him not to do that. It would be pointless. Dr. Santos closed the door, and the car started rolling away. I didn't take my eyes off the Dr. until we turned a corner. I rested my head against the back of the seat, and closed my eyes, letting myself become engulfed in a dream. I dreamt of the live I knew. About my family and friends, my school, and everything else in between, but the more I thought of it, the more I wondered where they were. Maybe I was at the hospital in a coma, and this is all just a dream. Or maybe my life as a human is just a dream. But I remember everything so well about being a person and I remember nothing about my life as a creampuff. As I became more engrossed in my thoughts, the car slowed, and then came to a complete stop. I reached for the car handle, but before I could reach it, the door was yanked open by the driver. I cautiously stepped out of the car, and was overwhelmed by the view. This wasn't a house. It was a castle! The draw bridge lowered slowly. I peeked over the edge of the mote, expecting to see water. But instead, I was met with a trench full of magma. I shuddered at the thought of falling in, and headed of the now lowered draw bridge. The inside of the castle was just a magnificent as the outside. The carpets were powdered white, and extremely soft, the wall color was sandy, on the ceiling hung some very beautiful chandeliers. Even though this place was glorious in very way, I couldn't remember anything about this place. I was led upstairs to supposedly my room. After climbing three flights of stairs, and turning a couple of corners, we reach an elevator.

"Were the people who made this home to stupid to make the elevator reach the bottom floor? I hate stairs." I complained with a small chuckle. The elevator doors opened, and I was led inside. The person who led me to the elevator pressed the button that had the number "20" on it. The doors closed, and the elevator shot up. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped, and I stepped outside. I waited for the young boy who led me up here to be by my side, but when I turned around, he wasn't there, and the elevator had gone back down. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued forward. I came upon a large door, and assumed it was made for royalty.

"Please let this be my room." I thought to myself. I reached forward, and pushed the door opened. Instead of being met with a nice warm bed, I was met with a whole new house! "What was that place I walked into for?" I asked aloud. I sighed with defeat, and checked some doors for a bedroom. Instead, I found a bathroom, a supply closet, a library, and a study. I checked another room, and this time I came upon a weapons vault. Instead of turning away, I found myself stroll inside. The room was as big as three classrooms. All the walls lined with state of the art weapons. I strolled over to a particular weapon, and picked it up. It had a large crystal connected to a thin wooden staff, and two tiny golden spikes sticking out from underneath it. In the middle of it was a ruby the size of a golf ball.

"Why is this item so familiar?" I asked aloud. Was this _mine? _I never owned anything like this before! My mom would never let me even hold a weapon like this anyways. I carried it with me out of the weapons vault, and checked the next door. To my relieve, it was a large bedroom. A gigantic bed was placed to the right side of the room. Across it was a large window which overlooked the city. I also noticed two dressers, a large walk in closet lined with elegant clothing for both men and women, a white vanity, and a large chandelier was on the ceiling. I jumped onto the bed with the weapon still clutched in my hands. Instead of falling fast asleep like a planned to do, I examined the staff I was holding. The crystal was half the size of a football, but glistened brighter then the sun. I reached out and placed my hand on it, and was intently shocked.

"Guess the crystal doesn't like me." I joked. After examining every inch of the scepter, I rolled onto my back, ready to fall asleep. But just as my eyes closed, they snapped back open. Something had just occurred to me. "Wait a minute……If there are two dressers, a king sized bed, and boy and girl clothed in the closet, then does that mean that I'm-"

"Honey, Is that you?"

"Aw crap."……

* * *

**OMG First chapter! I really hope this story turns out well. I've noticed a lot of storied with OC's in them aren't as popular as the ones with only the actually characters. I hope this story becomes well liked. I don't want to write this story, and it turns out only I'm reading it!**

**So to sum up this chapter, Rose/Cassie wakes up from her sleep, and is totally confused about everything.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I thought that this would be a good place to stop for now.**

**Remember, that green button below this chapter is the cookie dispenser!**


	2. Meeting the family

I rotated my head and saw a pink gumball standing in the door way. His mask was pure white, with slits just wide enough for his red eyes to peer through. His white boots and white armor made him look like a metallic snowman. Protruding from his back was a pair of elegant angel wings. Two large horns stuck out from the top of his head. Even though my memory was gone, I knew right away who this man…er…puffball was.

"Galacta Knight." I whispered to myself as I jumped off the bed.

"Rose! Thank goodness you're safe! We worried so much about you!" Galacta Knight dashed over to me, and embraced me very tightly. Half of me wanted to shout out a thousand questions. But the other half wanted to just melt. For some reason, I felt…safe in his arms.

"I-I'm okay. J-j-just some minor injuries." I babbled. "I think I just got hit on the…." I let my sentence trail off. Galacta Knight released me.

"Are you ok?" He asked while stroking my cheek. Yep, I was gonna melt.

"We?" Was all I asked. "Are we…married?" Galacta Knight laughed softly.

"What? Of course we are. We've been married for years." I gasped. Married? Us? Together?

"Who's we?" I finally asked. His eye slits softened to a concerned look.

"Our children." He replied. My face froze in the possession it was in. Our…_children?_ At this point in time, I did the only thing I knew how to do.

Yep…I fainted.

***********

"_Rose? Rose? Wake up Rose."_ A voice called to me. I slowly opened my left eye to see that I was in the bed. Galacta Knight was leaning over me. But what really caught my attention was that his mask wasn't on his face. I studied his features. His face had a tender expression on it. His eyes glowed slightly with a faint crimson color. His features were perfect, almost symmetrical. I opened my other eye.

"Eh…Wha' 'append" I muttered. For some reason joining the words "What" and "Happened" together.

"Rose, you fainted." Galacta Knight responded with a concerned look plastered on his face. Why did I faint again? Something about kids I think.

"Did you say we have kids?" I finally asked.

"If I say yes will you faint again?" He responded.

"No."

"Then yes, we do have kids. Two beautiful children. How could you ever forget them?" The look on his face plagued me with so much guilt.

"Didn't the doctor explain anything to you?" I questioned.

"Not much. Only that you had a bad concussion, and that you might have some memory loss."

"Well, might is an understatement. I have absolutely no idea who I am or where I am. But I do remember you. You're Galacta Knight." I explained with a weak smile.

"Really? Well. I'm glad you remember me. But you don't have to call me Galacta Knight. Just Galacta." I answered this with a nod.

"So...Uh…Can I meet our kids?" I asked.

"They should be arriving home from school any minute now." Galacta responded. As if those were the magic words, I heard the two large front doors opening, and the patter of feet running towards us. "I'll explain what has happened to you so the kids aren't too alarmed." I gave Galacta a thankful smile. And he helped me out of bed. Suddenly, a young child barged into our room.

"Hi Daddy we-Daffy! Come quick, Mama's home!" The small purple child screamed. He charged towards and tackled me to the ground. I was stunned by his strength. This young child was purple all over, with two small orange horns poking out the top of his head. Behind him, I noticed a small pair of white bat wings. "Momma! We were so worried about you! What happened?" I turned towards Galacta.

"Help." I squeaked. Galacta chuckled, and picked the young boy up by his feet.

"Hold on a sec Spyro, let's wait for your sister, I need to talk to you two." I turned towards the door and noticed a small pink puffball was standing in the archway. Her feet and bat wings were white, and she was sporting a lime green bow. I braced myself for another tackle hug, but instead, I was just hugged.

"Oh Momma! I missed you to death!" I felt my skin become wet as the young girl started to cry. Even if I had no idea who this child was, I could not let such a precious little girl cry. I bent down and hugged her softly.

"It's ok. I'm back now." I whispered in her ear. I let the young child weep on me for a minute before Galacta knelt down beside her.

"Daffy, can you sit on the bed for a second; I have to talk to you two about something." The young pink puffball, Daffy, broke away from me, and joined her brother, Spyro, on the bed. "Spyro, Daffy, I know you two are very excited about seeing your mother after so long, but to her, it's the first time seeing you two." Daffy and Spyro gave each other a nervous glance.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Daffy squeaked. Her eyes started to glisten with fresh tears. Spyro had the same look on his face. If Galacta told them what was going on, they would be utterly heartbroken!

"Sweetie, Your mother has –"

"Your mother has completely missed you two!" I interrupted suddenly. Galacta Knight shot me a surprised and confused glance. But I continued on. "This is my first time seeing you in so long! How has everything been?" I gave a false smile to hopefully fool the children of my lies.

"Momma, we missed you too!" Spyro cried out while giving me another tackle hug.

"Wow kid you're strong!" I huffed. Spyro simply giggled. I could also make out Daffys chuckles, and I even heard Galactas muffled laughter. "Ha ha very funny, can you get off Spyro, I can't breathe!" I pretended to die just to keep the mood light. Spyro climbed off me while still laughing. I climbed to my feet and brushed the dirt off. After waiting for the three of them to stop chuckling, Galacta turned towards Daffy and Spyro.

"Kids, can you leave for a second, I need to talk to your mother privately." Galacta asked. Immediately the two stopped laughing, and closed the door as they left the room. I waited for him to stop talking, but he didn't start for a while. Instead he sighed. "Get away from the door you two." I then heard the fast shuffling of feet away from the door. A chuckle escaped me, but was quickly muffled from the fierce look I received from Galacta. "Are you out of your mind?" My jaw dropped, and my eyes bulged.

"What? Why? What did I do?" I screamed.

"You acted like you knew our children. You told me twenty seconds before they barged in that you had no idea that we even _had _children!" Galacta voice became hard and powerful. I tried to show I was not going to be intimidated, but I don't think it worked well. I bared my teeth to prevent myself from screaming regretful words.

"Did you see the way they looked before you almost told them? They were on the brink of an emotional breakdown! I don't care if they were hobo kids on the street! I don't like to see kids crying! Don't you care about them?" I immediately regretted saying that last part. I knew I had just tripped a nerve in Galacta. His eyes exploded with anger, and his hands curled up into fists. He immediately stole forward, and grabbed my arms with bone crushing force. I tried to wiggle free, but just like quicksand, every time I squirmed, the hold got tighter. He didn't start talking until I stopped moving and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't. You. **Ever! **Say I don't care about our children! Do you hear me woman!" I turned my head away from him to hide my angry tears. He let go off one arm, and tilted my head back into a position that made me stare him in the eyes. I blinked away all but one tear. That tear started to glide down my face.

"I hear you." I whispered. Unfortunately, my voice was crackly, so I sounded more afraid then I actually was. Galacta forcefully shoved me against the wall. He stomped over to the dresser and grabbed his mask. "I'm going out." Was all he said before he put his mask on, and barged out the door. He was barraged by questions from Daffy and Spyro, but none were answered. A few seconds later, I heard a slam that shook the house. My stare would not leave the floor, even when Daffy and Spyro started shouting questions to me.

"Mama, what happened? Why is daddy mad?" Spyro shouted! I sighed with depression.

"Daddy's a bit angry right now. He'll be fine later." I answered. I noticed Spyro about to ask another question, when Daffy bumped his arm.

"Let's go Spyro. Mama looks like she wants to be alone." Spyro wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. They both gave me a hug before leaving the room. When they were both gone, I slowly stood up, and walked over to the window. I could see the entire city from the view. But even all the magical lights didn't lift my mood. Guilt continued to rush over me. How could I have said that he didn't care about his kids? What kind of parent does that?

"He had every right." I whispered to myself. I placed my right hand on the window, and continued to gaze out the window. After a few minutes of watching the lights, I turned to observe my surroundings once again. Same bed, same dresser, same everything. I walked over to the large mirror next to the window, and examined myself. This was the first time I had actually got a chance to look at myself. I was hot pink with dark purple feet. My eyes were a gorgeous shade of indigo, but I had some weird marks around my eyes. Four little grey dots sat next to my eyes, two next to each eye, probably just a birthmark. I looked into my reflections eyes, and tried to make sense of the day. I woke up from the hospital, was told my life was a lie, came home to a castle, met my husband and kids, and then got whipped around. I had to chuckle to myself.

"If this all happens as a princess, I'm glad I'm no queen." My smile instantly turned to sorrow. The guilt was still plaguing my mind. I had never felt so bad about anything before, why was this eating at me so much? I turned my head towards the clock on the wall. It was a little bit after seven PM. Which meant Galacta was gone for half an hour or so.

"Mama?"

I cocked my head around to see little Daffy standing in the doorway. She was holding a bright red ribbon in her hand.

"I thought maybe you would like your bow back." She held up the red ribbon for me to take.

"My bow?" I questioned while strolling over to her.

"You always wear it Mama. Daddy gave it to you." I extended my arm out and slowly lifted the bow out of my child's hand. It looked cotton, but felt like silk.

"How does this thing stay on my head, I don't have any hair." Daffy just shrugged.

"I dunno. Magic?" I smiled at Daffy, and then tied the bow to the back of my head. And just like magic, it stayed in place.

"That's pretty neat." I said while jouncing my head around. I glanced at Daffy to see her chuckling a bit.

"You never seemed to care before mama. It looks funny when you bob your head around." I laughed along with Daffy.

"Look at me! I'm a bobble head." I started rolling my head…body….whatever…around in circles, which caused Daffy to start laughing hysterically. Daffy suddenly became quiet.

"Mama, when's daddy coming home?" I instantly stopped giggling as well.

"Uh…D-Daddy will be home later."

"Where did daddy go?

"Out?" I responded with a phony smile. Daffy eyed me with suspicion, but just shrugged and left. When the door closed, I let out a huge sigh. "Oh why me?" I thought to myself. "I need some iced tea or something before I implode." I strolled out of the bedroom and head for the kitchen. After checking four rooms, (Could this place _be_ and bigger?), I found the kitchen. It to, was as large as life, equipped with state of the art utensils and appliances. I went up to the refrigerator and proceeded to open it, but before I could, a puffball in a tuxedo ran up in front of me.

"Is there anything I could be getting you ma'am?" The tuxedo puffball said.

"I just wanted some iced tea. I can get it myself." I implied.

"Allow me." He said. The tuxedo puffball, most likely butler, started to grab the pitcher of iced tea and pour me a glass. As soon as he was done, he added a lemon to the side and handed it to me. "Here you are ma'am." He shoved the glass of iced tea in my hand and bowed.

"Uh…thanks. But I could've gotten it myself. It wouldn't have been a problem." I inclined after taking a sip. The butler bowed once again, and then dashed out of the kitchen. I followed him out of the kitchen and headed back to my room. When I closed the door and turned around I dropped my iced tea on the floor. My heart rate started going a million miles per hour, and that guilty feeling immediately swarmed back into my stomach. Galacta was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Galacta?" I whispered. He shifted his eyes in my direction. Even though his mask was on, his eyes looked depressed.

"Honey, I'm sorry about what happened. You just got your memory back, and here I am freaking out on you. Please forgive me." He gently lifted my hand, and placed his other hand on top of it. All I could do was leave my mouth hanging open slightly. I was not expecting this at all. But he did look sincere and regretful. I gave him a tender smile.

"I forgive you Galacta." I heard Galacta give a relieved sigh. There was an awkward pause after that. Neither of us had any idea what to do next. I took my hand out of Galactas, and started scratching my head.

"So...um…I see you got your bow back." He started.

"Daffy gave it to me." I responded. Another awkward silence followed. Suddenly, Galacta perked up.

"I have a question for you." He blurted out. He turned around, jogged to the other side of the bed, and picked up the rod I found this morning. I tilted my head in confusion. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's…familiar. Like if you told me I would go "Oooooooh." But I don't know why." I answered. Galacta snickered.

"Your memory isn't all that bad. This is your weapon. You created it. It's called the Crystal Rod." He handed me the Crystal Rod with care. I turned it over in my hands

"Crystal…Rod?" I repeated. "I created it? Then why did it attack me?"

"You did cre-Attack you? What do you mean?" Galacta questioned.

"I touched the Crystal before you came home, and it zapped me." I responded.

"It's your weapon. Why do you think it zapped you?" Galacta asked. Rrrrg, I hate riddles. I pondered over the reason why my rod shocked me, but each idea seemed farfetched. What was I doing before it zapped me? I was thinking about everything that had happened to me that day. I was confused with all the thoughts….._thoughts_….

"Did it zap me because……My mind was full of jumbled up thoughts and I wasn't focused?" I questioned. Galacta nodded in approval.

"You see, creating a weapon such as this takes an extremely focused mind. You must be focused on the one thing you want and nothing else more. So when you are wielding said weapon, your mind must be clear of thoughts as well. Understand?" I gestured yes slightly. "Is your mind focused?" I stole my glare from Galacta to my Crystal Rod. I gazed into the Crystal as hard as I could, trying to focus. I slowly slid my hand up to the crystal. When I was an inch away, I felt my mind intensify. I stretched my hand onto the crystal, and was greeted with a warm buzzing noise. The Crystal itself started to vibrate slightly, which in turn tickled my hand. I giggled a little bit.

"This is pretty neat." I exclaimed. "So now what do I do?"

"Well, since you aren't in battle, you can't do much. Except tickle your hand of course." I shot Galacta an annoyed smile as I lifted my hand away from the crystal. It immediately stopped humming. Galacta grabbed the weapon. "I should put it away for now." I nodded and relinquished the item to Galacta. Before he turned to leave, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you go, how'd you get in here undetected?" Galacta responded by puffing out his wings and pointing to the window. "Oh." I responded. He made his way out the door, leaving me alone. I turned to lie down on the bed when I heard a bell ring.

"Dinner is ready." A butler cried out. I checked the clock, and saw it was exactly seven forty-five. At this moment, my stomach growled.

"Food sounds like a good thing right about now." I thought to myself as I left the room.


	3. Preparing for Battle

I could feel myself suspended in a gross goo material. Immediately I knew I wasn't home. I tried to open my eyes, but I found I could not. Neither my arms nor legs moved at my command. I could hear muffled noises behind the inch of glass. Was I at the hospital again? Did I pass out at dinner? I could make out a conversation in the background.

"_Are the preparations complete? Sir Galacta is getting irritable."_

"_The clone is starting to take form my Lord. She'll be ready any moment now._

"_Good, he'll have his clone, and I'll have his support." _His….support, Galactas support? What are they talking about?

_My Lord, the clone is ready to be awakened. I'm draining the liquid now." _As soon as the word "now" was muttered, I could hear a siren blaring again and again. I could also feel myself lowering towards the ground. Am I the clone? My feet touched the bottom of my prison, but they were still limp, and my body collapsed under its own weight. I tried to support myself with my hands, but they were just as limp. All I could do was move my eyes around, and observe the strange surroundings. I defiantly wasn't in the hospital. The room was dark and grey, and the only light was from a small window in the back of the room, but it was night, so that did nothing much. The unnatural light source was from the thousands of flashing lights on the weird machines. I forced one hand forward, and grabbed the glass, as I did with my other hand. Slowly, I propped myself up into the sitting position. After hacking out some of the goo, I stared at the weird creatures eyeing me. They were in different shapes and forms. One looked like a crossbreed of a snake and a lion. Another looked like a dragon with two heads, and the last one I saw was a robot in the shape of a refrigerator.

"_Can she understand our language?"_

"Who said that?" I quickly blurted out. Suddenly, I felt a strange calmness overwhelm me. The voice in the back of my head screaming for me to get away was instantly silenced.

"_She's easy to control. This is good."_ I let my eyes shut for a moment, and when they did I felt the calmness vanish. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my bed. It had all been a dream.

"What the heck?" I whispered to myself. I turned over to see Galacta sleeping on his side of the bed. I returned to my original position, and stared out the large window. I didn't need a clock for me to know it was dawn. I knew sleep wasn't going to return to me, so I silently got out of bed, and headed for the porch. I opened the door, and was met with chilling air. I gazed out upon the city. It looked like the future threw up all over this place. Buildings were pristine white, and had beautiful blue glass. Mixed with the pink and orange light from the sun, and it looked like something an artist would paint on a canvas board. I leaned on the railing for a better view. Every building was tall, white, and sparkled like the stars. All but one building though, that building was a small rusted over tower. No building was next to it, which gave me the impression that it wasn't a place to be. I tried to turn my attention away from the building, but it stuck out from every other perfect building. My gaze rested on the dingy tower. I sighed with defeat.

"That's the jailhouse." I quickly turned around to see Galacta standing in the doorway without his mask on. His eyes looked groggy, and probably wished to be asleep right now. I'm guessing he's not a morning person.

"Did I wake you?" I asked in disregarded for his first statement.

"No, the cold air did." I chuckled embarrassedly while Galacta strolled up to me, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "That building is the jailhouse. It keeps the most pathetic criminals there, petty thieves, drug dealers, and traitors mostly." I nodded to show that I understood.

"Where do you keep the worst criminals?" I questioned. Galacta raised a finger to show a large dome shaped building way in the back of the town. I had no idea how I missed it.

"Right there is where we keep enemies, murderers, rapists, telemarketers, and the whole lot."

"Telemarketers?" I asked.

"Well no. But Man I wish we could lock them up!" I chuckled slightly. Morning person or not, I loved his humor.

"Can I ask you a really wild question?" I requested.

"Sure I guess. What is it?"

"Am I a clone?" If Galacta had been drinking anything, I'm sure he would've done the world's most perfect spit-take. He eyes went extremely large with confusion.

"A what?" Galacta barked so viciously I was sure the city just had an earthquake

"A clone! I had this dream that I was a clone. And you were the one wanting the clone. I also heard this creepy voice in the background, and as soon as I talked to it, I felt so….calm I guess. Then I woke up. The dream didn't feel like a dream though. It felt like….a memory. So am I a clone?" Galactas wall eyed expression didn't change as he tried to process what I had just said.

"Um…no, you're not a clone. It was just a dream honey." I opened my mouth to protest when I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Galacta and I strolled over to the door, and he opened it. Our two children looked just as dead as Galacta had looked.

"Yeah?" Galacta asked.

"I heard you scream daddy, so I woke Daffy up to check on you." He paused for a moment. "Are you ok?" I muffled a giggle as I saw Galactas cheeks get red.

"Yeah I'm fine." He tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "What time is it anyways?" I backed up a few feet to get a better look at the clock.

"Early."

"Wanna give me some numbers Rose?"

"Exactly 6:30." I responded. Spyro and Daffys eyes widened.

"6:30? I'm glad daddy screamed like a girl. We've got to get ready for school Daffy!" Daffy nodded as she and her brother ran towards their rooms. Galacta turned around, and his face was redder then my bow. I couldn't hold in a fit of giggles, which caused Galactas face to turn to a shade of red that didn't exist.

"Your yell was a little girly." I joked. In return I received a death glare from Galacta.

"Quite you." He responded while trying to hide a smile. Again, he failed to do so.

* * *

"What are they wearing?" I asked while leaning really close to Galacta.

"Their uniforms."

"For what, a ninja school?" Both Daffy and Spyro had on little ninja outfits, Spyros uniform was maroon, while Daffys was a bluish purple with her lime green ribbon tied around her head.

"Yeah, do you think they went to a normal school?"

"Did you forget I lost my memory?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. Galacta shrugged nervously, which gave me my answer. Galacta stepped towards his kids to avoid further conversation.

"All right, you guys got everything? " Galacta questioned. Daffy and Spyro nodded in response. "Well, then off to school. See you guys later!" Galacta lifted his mask, and then he and I gave Spyro and Daffy a peck on the cheek as they flew out the door.

"How are they getting to school?" I asked.

"They walk…or fly there."

"Is it safe for the children of the prince and princess to be alone?"

"They have bodyguards."

"Oh." Galacta and I stared at the ceiling for a minute. I was trying to figure out a way to start the conversation up. I think Galacta just fell asleep or something. "Um…..So what's the agenda for today?" Galacta immediately snapped his head in my direction.

"Actually, I'm not sure if we should do anything till your memory is back. Maybe just relax with each other?"

"I think it would be a better idea to be around familiar places and people. If where we're going today is a place I go to often, it may jog my memory." Galacta didn't seem to change his mind. His eyes looked iffy to me. Finally, he sighed.

"Very well, you may be right." I squeaked with happiness, which caused Galacta to smirk.

"Ha-ha, so what's the first thing to do today?" I repeated. Galacta clapped his hands, and a servant ran in. He didn't look like a puffball, but more like a centipede. The centipede bowed as soon as it stopped slithering towards us. "He definitely doesn't look like our species." I squeaked.

"Of course not, it's a demon beast after all." Demon Beast? It sounded all too familiar. I remembered that Demon Beasts attacked certain people, but whom?

"Don't they attack people?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"If you mean Star Warriors, then of course they do. But once you tame them, they're not so bad." Galacta turned from me to the centipede. "What has been planned for today?" The centipede opened a small scroll, and began reading it.

"At 7:30, your attendance is requested to help plan for the next attack. The governor has stated that your family may need to join the troops as well, seems the enemies' leader is joining this battle for some reason." The servant's voice was scratchy, like it had a sore throat. Galacta nodded to acknowledge the servant.

"That will be all." He said. The servant bowed again before scurrying off. Galacta faced me with that same iffy look. "Are you sure you want to go? I can call off the meeting, or send somebody else in our place."

"I'm sure I want to go Galacta. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Galacta again sighed with defeat as we strolled to the exit.

* * *

"Good morning ma'am and sir." A weird looking creature welcomed. He, I think it was a he, looked like a bird with scales. The bird was only a bit taller than Galacta. The bird thing saluted both of us before retreating towards his chair.

"Morning general." Galacta responded with a cheerful voice.

"Uh…morning?" I shyly said. The general looked at me with confusion.

"What's on your mind Princess Rose?" The general asked. I opened my mouth to respond when I was cut off by Galacta

"You remember the accident that happened about 2 weeks ago?" Galacta asked the general.

"Boy do I! Gave me and my men a heart attack! What about it?"

"The side effects are worse than we thought. She has completely lost her memory, and has taken the liberty to create a whole new persona apparently." I puffed up at the last sentence. Here we go again!

"I didn't make it up! I swear that my name is Cassie! I'm a simple fourteen year old girl who had a bike accident! This is probably just a dream or something!" Every being in the room at this point was scooting farther and farther away from me.

"Um……Ok…..Maybe we should start the meeting now?" The general stated. Everybody hastily nodded in agreement. Galacta and I sat down at one end of the table, and the general sat at the other. "Hopefully your servant has mentioned that I would like you two to join the next battle?"

"Yes he told us so. Why do you think that the enemies' leader will be joining the next battle?" Galacta questioned. The general gave a manila folder to a tiny little bird that flew it over to us. The manila folder read CLASSIFIED in big red letters.

"Intelligence from our spy reported that the enemy is getting desperate. Inside the folder you'll see the exact copy of the briefing the spy sent us. Along with a copy of the next attack they're planning." Galacta opened the manila folder, and two papers drifted out. One was a piece of paper with much writing on it; the other was a blue piece of paper with white scribbles on it. Galacta completely ignored the briefing, and checked the attack plans. His eyes scanned the entire piece of paper thoroughly.

"If I'm reading this correctly, then the enemy is planning to attack base 9M-27. Why that one?" The general opened a large map, and pointed to a small red dot.

"Base 9M-27 has all the supplies at the waiting. Its defenses are minimal, as are the troops drafted to it. We lose that base, we lose all the supplies. If we lose all the supplies, we lose the upper hand. And if we lose the upper hand, they'll take advantage of that, and start attacking the more important bases. I don't think I need to explain it anymore sir." The general sat back down swiftly.

"Any suggestions?" Galacta asked.

"A simple little assault should wipe the smirks off those weaklings. We don't have to send all the troops, maybe just two hundred or so if your family agrees to go. If not, then maybe two thousand. The choice is yours sir and ma'am. The general stared at Galacta and me with a nerve wracking glare. Galacta continued to scan the attack plans, while I was having a mini freak out. I've never had to go fight somebody before! I mean, I'm a girl who likes her blood and violence, but I like them in movies and video games, not actually causing it! I glanced at the attack plans for a second, and read them over. Apparently, the enemy is planning to attack in about three days with only half their soldiers. But their leader is joining as well. To summarize it up, the enemy is going to launch a land assault with a few of their better soldiers and their leader.

"What kind of assault do you have in mind general, a land one?" I asked. Galacta cocked his head towards me, as did everyone else.

"Well, yes, a land one. Why do you ask ma'am?" The general asked with a tilt of his head.

"Why would you fight a fire with another fire? Why not fight this fire with water?"

"Water, I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not following."

"Does the enemy have any sky soldiers? You know, ones that can fly?" The general looked down at a few papers in front of him.

"Um…as far as the data goes, only the leader can fly."

"Perfect then, don't send a ground assault. Send an air assault. Get all your best flyers, get some soldiers who are archers to fly on their back, and crush them from the sky!" Galactas eyes widened immensely. The general's beak opened slightly. I decided while I'm a roll, I would see how surprised I could make everybody. "And when everybody is distracted by the sky assault, send a ground assault! But only when the enemy is distracted." The room was silent save for the occasional click of a critter. The general suddenly shot out of his chair.

"That's…..brilliant! We've always tried to match their attacks! But attacking from the sky is just brilliant, and the last part about the ground patrol, so cunning!"

"I've been known to be cunning!" I replied with a cocky smile.

"I'll rally the troops and let them know of the plan." A praying mantis/ wolf cross bread stated while standing and saluting the general.

"Do that, dismissed." The praying wolf scooted out of the room to do his duty.

"My wife and I will prepare for the attack. What time do you want us to meet at the base?" I waited for the general to answer, but he never did. I looked at Galacta, and noticed him staring at me.

"You want me to pick the time?" I asked.

"It is your plan princess." The general responded. I scratched the back of my head while.

"Oh yeah, um……I think getting there as soon as possible would be the best thing. No later than tomorrow though." I answered. Galacta nodded and then faced the general.

"We'll head out to the base once we have the children and we have our supplies." Galacta stood up, which signaled he was leaving. I followed him out the door.

"Are we really going through with my plan?" I whispered to him.

"Of course Rose. Your plan is better than any the general has come up with. Speaking of which, how did you come up with that plan?"

"Just instinct and the old saying: _fighting fire with fire just makes a bigger fire." _Galacta only responded with a nod of his head. We both immerged outside, where we were immediately swarmed with paparazzi. The flashes of the bulbs made me see a bunch of black spots. Along with the cameras, mikes were shoved into our face, with reporters asking what had happened at the meeting. Galacta pushed through the crowd while holding my hand. Wither every step; it seemed two more mikes were shoved into our faces.

"It never ends!" I screamed in my head. Finally we entered a short white limo waiting for us. I breathed a sigh of relief, which caused Galacta to chuckle. "How long did it take for us to get through that crowd?" Galacta pretended to check a watch on his wrist.

"Well, if we were in there for another minute, we would've been in there for… a minute and three seconds."

"That's it? Felt like three minutes of a NONSTOP MIKES!"

"Not used to this life huh?"

"I'm a fourteen year old suburb girl. Of course I'm not used to it." At this comment, Galacta rolled his eyes at me. I swear to everything above me if I'm labeled a creepy for talking about my own life-

"The kids will probably be home before we are. Just letting you know so you don't jump when you see them." Galacta had interrupted my train of death threats just then.

"One, How are they getting home before us; and two, I wouldn't have jumped if I saw them."

"One, another limo; and two, yes you would've."

"One, ok; and two, nu-uh!" Galacta lightly punched my shoulder at the comment, which caused me to smirk. The rest of the ride home was in silence. As soon as we drifted to a stop, Galacta and I headed up to our room. Since Galacta was with me, I didn't have the go on the huge expedition of our house like I did when I was by myself. But instead of going to our room, he led me into a large room with a few love seats, above us hung yet another chandelier. The walls were a light green, and the carpet was chocolate brown. Sitting on the love seat were Spyro and Daffy. But somebody else was with them to. It looked like a fluffy puffball! Its skin was a dark magenta and its eyes were bright yellow. In the middle of his forehead was a large green orb.

"Who's that?" I asked aloud.

"The family pet." Galacta answered. His name is WolfWolf."

"Let me guess, he's coming with us?"

"Yep."

"I was only kidding when I asked!"

"Well, I'm not. WolfWolfs acute senses are very helpful to us." Galacta then leaned in really close to me. "Plus, the kids won't go unless we bring him."

"_Hello Rose" _I stumbled a few feet back suddenly.

"Hold mother of potatoes who said that?" I screamed.

"_I, WolfWolf, did through telathapy. Sorry to startle you." _I didn't turn away from the family pet. Pets aren't supposed to talk! They're supposed to run around, pee everywhere, and keep you up till 3:00am!

"Um….That's ok." I hesitantly answered.

"Where are we going daddy?" Spyro asked Galacta. Everybody in the room turned their gaze to the masked prince.

"Another base is under attack, and we need to move out to protect out." He explained

"Why is this base so important?" Daffy questioned.

"It has all of our supplies and equipment there. I hope you guys have been excursing your wings, cause you'll need them for the attack." Galacta then turned to me. "You'll need to start using your wings again too dear."

"I fig-WINGS? I have wings and I never knew? Where are they, I don't see them!" I tried to spin my non-existent head around to look at my back, but because my back and face are connected, that task was doomed from the start.

"After the accident, they must've dissolved back into your flesh." Galacta explained. I made a sick face at that comment.

"Eww." Was all I said.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Kind of like my wings."

"Suuuuuuuuure." I replied with skeptism. Galacta turned back to the kids.

"All right, grab your gear, pack for about 3 days of sleeping in a tent, and we'll hit the road." Galacta stated. Both Daffy and Spyro nodded before heading off to their rooms. WolfWolf curled up on the couch, and yawned.

"_Wake me when it's time to depart."_

"So we need to pack too right?" I asked. Galacta actually chuckled at my statement.

"Dear, we're still not unpacked from out last battle."

"When was that?"

"Two weeks ago." Two weeks ago, I lost my memory, and entered this bizarre world while apparently in a battle. Hopefully, that won't happen again.

"Ready!" I heard Daffy and Spyro call simultaneously.

"Wow that was quick." I chuckled.

"Time to go! WolfWolf, wake up!" I heard a groggy WolfWolf tumble onto the floor as I turned my back on him, and faced the exit. Only about two days out of the hospital, and I'm already going back to war. Let's hope this time goes better then the last time….

* * *

**Yay 3rd chapter! Ok, this really isn't how I wanted to end my chapter, but I figured that if I did end where I wanted to end, this story would have to go through another 3k words. And that's a whole nether chapter! I finally got over the EBIL EBIL EBIL writers block! Thanks to some new music I'm listening to (When in doubt, listen to Orchards of Time By Globus) I got soooo inspired after hearing that song (IDK why) But eh, I'm not complaining.**

**Extra Cookie points if you can guess how I got the design for WolfWolf!**

**Speaking of WolfWolf, yep, he's my new hidden OC. I created him just as I made Spyro and Daffy too. But kept him hidden!**

**The green button below is the magic cake dispenser!**


	4. The First Battle

After a long car ride, we had made it to the base. At first glance, everything looked worn down and old. As we got closer though, I realized everything _was_ worn down and old. A bunch of beige tents were pitched in front of a brick building the size of a trailer. Some soldiers were scurrying around the camp. Some were holding fire wood, while others carried a crate or two. Something else that struck me as odd was that all the colliders weren't puffballs. I can't even begin to describe what they each looked like. Galacta, the kids, and WolfWolf didn't pay any attention to them as they headed for the brick building. I followed behind with caution. All the creatures stopped what they were doing, and bowed to us like everybody else does. We all entered the building, and I was immediately met with the stench of something vile. I would've grabbed for my nose, but I didn't have a nose. (How do I even smell then?) The building not only smelled foul, but looked foul. Mold was growing along each brick wall, and the cement floor had cracks all through it

"What is this place?" I questioned. Galacta didn't turn toward me as he answered.

"It's the warehouse. All of our ammo, food, and extra resources are here. This is what we are protecting." Galacta started forward, followed by Spyro, Daffy, and WolfWolf. I followed them toward a cramped hall with more mold then the first room. After only a few steps, we came upon another room filled with some crates. I suspected that these were the resources.

"Who is the captain of this base?" Galacta barked. His voice echoed throughout the small room. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and, of course, bowed to us. A small turtle ran up to us, and saluted.

"Our Captain is Sir Marx. He should be in the training grounds right now. It's west of our position." The turtle replied.

"Very good, dismissed" The turtle saluted one more time before dashing off. Galacta turned around, and headed outside, followed by his family. When we emerged outside, I took a deep breath, but instead of fresh air, was met with the stench of smoke. I'm guessing that this is as fresh as it gets. Galacta turned left as soon as we left the building. I guess this was west. I don't know, I don't own a compass. After a minute or two of walking, I noticed some creatures fencing each other. Some were fighting hand to hand, while some more were blasting targets with guns and arrows. In the middle of the huge beasts was a tiny little purple puffball. But unlike the ones I've grown accustomed to, this one has no arms. He wore a funny looking red and blue jester hat, and funny clown shoes. On the rim of his hat was a gold badge. He looked very off from the others training.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" I asked with a chuckle. Galacta returned the chuckle.

"By the badge on his hat, I suspect that is Sir Marx."

"Really? He's only like…12 years old!"

"Looks can be deceiving I suppose." I shook my head in disbelieve as we strolled up to "Marx." Galacta tapped his back, and Marx swiftly spun around. He seemed ready to make a comment when he realized it was the royal family. Instead, he bowed down. Which look awkward, considering he was a gumball on stilts.

"Prince, princess, sir and lady, thanking you for coming! Needed greatly is your assistance in this battle. Happiness will be our man when they find out fighting in this battle is family of royalty!" What? I have no idea what this dude just said? I opened my mouth to question his sanity when Galacta cut in.

"Have your men been informed of the plan Sir Marx?" Galacta questioned.

"Yes sir! Prepared are our men! All know of position they do! Yes sir! Those punks will be going down with hardness! Yes sir, yes sir!" Galacta didn't respond right away. I heard a few breathes escape his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself.

"Um…Sir Marx….how old are you?"

"Fourteen! The lord said I have potential of greatness! Made me commander he did!" F-f-f-fourteen? The "lord" must've been high or something!

"Ah, that's…..interesting." Galacta cleared his throat" What would you like my family to do for now?"

"Um…WolfWolf is needed for the spying for time of little. Fitted with gear could be Sir and Lady, meeting with supply director could be Prince and Princess. Little turtle is he. That is all I am thinking of.

"Thank you Sir Marx. That is all for n-"

"Princess! I have a message for you!" I spun around to see a tiny chicken/caterpillar crossbreed fly up to me and bow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have a visitor. Dr. Santos." The chickenpiller replied.

"Really? He's here? Now?" I questioned.

"Yes Ma'am. He has requested your audience as soon as possible. If you are not busy at the moment, would you please come with me?" I turned toward Galacta and mouthed the words "should I?" He stepped up to me, and placed a hand on my arm.

"I'll meet with the supply director, Daffy and Spyro will be with me, and WolfWolf knows what he's doing. I'll meet you at our tent." I smiled before giving Galacta a peck on the cheek, and sprinting to the chickenpiller who had started walking.

*********

"Dr. Santos?" I called out as I poked my head into a large white tent. At the end of the tent was a green puffball polishing some equipment. He looked up, and immediately grinned.

"Rose! Good to see you! How's life been treating you?" The Dr. seemed to talk really friendly with me. He hadn't bowed, or called me princess.

"Well, it's been new. From being a suburban girl, to becoming a princess, a mother, and a warrior, it's been…..fun." The Dr. rolled his eyes.

"Still on the "human" thing, well, I suppose it'll stop eventually." I glared at the Dr, but it didn't faze him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. I've been appointed the doctor for this base while your family's here. So I decided that I'd check up on my favorite patient." My glare subsided with the compliment.

"Will you be fighting as well?" I questioned.

"Oh no, no, no, no, I'm the medic. I'll be there with a gun or sword or something, but for defense, not offense."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So Rose, have you remembered anything about your life yet?"

"This one or my old one?" I questioned.

"This one."

"Well, I knew who Galacta was the second I saw him. I figured out how to use my weapon, and I…..wait, never mind."

"What?" Dr. Santos seemed to lean in closer.

"No it's stupid."

"Tell me Rose. Please." I sighed with defeat.

"Fine, I had this weird dream the night I got back."

"About?" What was this, twenty freaking questions?

"That I was an experiment in a weird lab, a clone to be more exact." Dr. Santos pulled back at this statement.

"A clone you say? Perhaps it was just an odd dream." I could tell the Dr. was hiding something, but before I could ask, I was interrupted (again!) by the same chickenpiller.

"Ma'am, please hurry! WolfWolf has come back! And he's got some horrible news!" The chickenpiller flew away before I could speak.

"Aww jeez." I mumbled before leaving the tent, but before I did, I turned to the Dr.

"I have a quick question for you. Why did you act so friendly to me, and when we first met, you acted all formally like?"

"Well, I figured that a "suburb" girl likes friendly conversation. Am I right?" I chuckled at the comment before dashing after the chickenpiller. All around me, the monsters were running around, carrying guns, ammo, and armor. I caught up to the chickenpiller just as we entered a large tent. To the left were Galacta and Spyro, and on the floor was Daffy. I could hear a few muffled sobs coming from Daffys direction. I dashed up to her to realize she was crying over the body of an unconscious WolfWolf. He had many bruises and scratches. His right ear was almost clean off, and his jewel was cracked. I couldn't figure out how to form a sentence.

"WolfWolf? What? What…WolfWolf?" I managed to say.

"The enemy isn't coming in three days." Galacta explained suddenly. His mask less face was filled with worry and concern. "They are on their way now. WolfWolf crawled in here as I was explaining to Daffy and Spyro the plan. WolfWolf barely muttered that the enemy was coming before collapsing." Nobody spoke for what seemed like forever. I stroked Daffys shoulders, trying to calm her down. I glanced over at Spyro, and noticed he was chewing on a rubber ball.

"Uh, Spyro, why are you chewing on that?" I questioned. Spyro glared at me with a look cold enough to freeze hell.

"He's trying not to get angry."

"Sure….Um…shouldn't we get ready for the battle or something?"

"You are right. I'll call a nurse to treat WolfWolf. Daffy, Spyro, go get ready." Galacta and Spyro was the first to leave. Spyros footsteps shook the whole tent. If the ball was supposed to make him calm, then it was either failing, or Spyro was really angry. Daffy didn't move away from WolfWolf though. I knelt down to her level.

"Sweetheart. You should go get ready." Daffy shook her head no before wiping away a tear.

"I don't wanna leave WolfWolf!" She replied through sniffles.

"Baby, I know you're sad and scared, but would WolfWolf want you to be so upset right now?" Daffy again shook her head no.

"No." She answered.

"What would WolfWolf want you to do right now?"

"Be brave?" I smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. She brushed away one last tear before giving WolfWolf a kiss, then left the tent. I turned to WolfWolf, and examined him. Blood was slowly dripping down the side of his mouth, dying his maroon fur a brick red. I noticed his ear hadn't been ripped off, but sliced off. WolfWolfs breathing was a little faster than normal, but he was alive nonetheless. I placed my hand onto his paw softly. His fur was very soft.

"Excuse me ma'am." I turned around to see a large hamster with a dragon tail addressing me. I crawled away as the nurse attended to WolfWolf. "Your husband is outside waiting for you ma'am." I opened the tent flap to see Galacta had dawned his armor. Along with his mask, foot guards, and shoulder pads, he wielded a magenta lance in his right hand, and in his left was a shield with a magenta cross on it. At his feet was an opened treasure chest. Inside appeared to contain armor.

"Put your armor on quickly, then meet me at point 3E."

"Where?" I questioned.

"The big field with a funny looking tree in the center."

"Oh ok." Galacta unfolded his wings, and leapt into the air. I turned toward the armor, and inspected each piece before putting it on. I had a helmet with a horn on the front, which slipped on my head with ease. And some purple foot guards, which also were put on with ease. I reached into the truck for more armor, but discovered that was it. I had my armor, but where was my weapon?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"I turned around just in time to be smacked with the blunt end of a sword. My body was thrown a few feet away. I scrambled to my feet, and faced the offender. It was a small white puffball. He wore a mask with a horizontal slit in it, white shoulder pads, and held a small cutlass. On his shoulder was a small yellow star. "Can the wittle princess fight for herself? No? Well then, I guess I'll have to end you." The puffball leapt into the air, and pointed his sword down in the killing position. I held my hands in front of my face, closed my eyes, and begged for the end to be painless. Well, the end must've been really painless, could I didn't feel a single piece of metal slice through my heart. I opened one eye, and realized that I was now holding my Crystal Rod! That's called luck if I've ever seen it! I forced my rod upward, and made the puffball lose balance. Before he could regain himself, I lunged forward, and struck the sharp crystal through his right eye. The puffball tumbled backwards while trying t o clamp a hand over his eyes. I took this opportunity to get behind him, and stab the left side of his back, where his heart should've been. Luckily, I hit him dead center. I removed my crystal, and blood started to spurt on the grass. I heard the puffball gasp before falling to the ground. I kicked his body over, and knew his was dead. I knelt down, and unhooked the little star. It was cute in my opinion. I stuffed it under my ribbon, and then ran off to find Galacta. Before I could even make it out of camp, another puffball attacked me. But this time, I was able to defend the blow from the silver sword. When both of us wielded back, I noticed this puffball was navy blue. He wore purple foot covers like mine, and his mask had a V shaped slit in it. His silky mask hung limply at his side. All ready stained with blood.

"Princess Rosenda I presume." The puffballs voice had a Hispanic tone on it. I would've died laughing if I wasn't staring down the metal of a sword.

"Who wants to know?"

"The leader or this attack."

"Am I speaking to him?"

"Who wants to know?" If he doesn't give me a straight answer soon, I am going to kick him to the next solar system or something.

"Princess Rosenda OmNestru. Now that you know me, who the heck are you?" I aimed my Rod at him in a threatening pose

"I am Meta Knight. If I am correct, you are Galacta Knights wife."

"So?" Meta Knight didn't say anything. He seemed to scan my body, which made my muscles tensed up.

"You do look a lot like him. Perhaps what they say is true."

"What does that me-"

"I may not be able to kill him, but I can kill his other half."

"Wh-"I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I was barraged with different strikes. With each strike I defended, my Rod slipped from my grasp, and I couldn't get an opportunity to fix it. Meta Knights speed was impressive I have to say. I was barely able to keep up. I could feel my muscles burning energy they didn't have. Meta swung his sword at me a final time, and I was thrown across the grass. I tried to get up, but my muscles burned too much. I was barely able to hold onto the Rod. I could hear Meta Knight chuckle.

"You have none of Galactas strength. How disappointing. But I will kill you none the less." Meta Knight aimed the sword between my eyes, and lunged down. I knew no miracle was going to come this time. This was it.

"MOMMA!"

I instantly recognized this voice, and found the strength to whip my Rod up and parry the attack.

"Spyro! Get back!" Meta looked at me, then at Spyro, then at me.

"Who is he?" Meta Knight asked.

"None of your business!" I barked back while kicking Meta Knight off me.

"He seems to have importance to you. Maybe I should ki-"I didn't wait for Meta Knight finish the sentence. I knew what he was going to say. I grabbed his foot, and lifted him up. He was face to face with me now.

"If you touch my baby, I will beat you into a coma you hope you'll never wake up from." Meta Knight responded with a punch in my eye. I dropped him and clamped a hand over my eye. Meta picked up his sword and lunged forward. I continued to parry the shots while yelling for Spyro to flee. But the attacks become harder to block, and Spyro refused to leave. Once again, Meta knight hit my on the side of the head, and I was sent sprawled onto the grass.

"Your "baby?" He must be your son." I could hear the vicious poison behind his words. I tried to lunge forward, but all I got was a twitch in my left arm. I saw Meta raise his sword above his head, and throw it down. I mustered up all the energy I had, and rolled onto my side. The sword struck my arm with much force. I started to scream, but bit my tongue. Hot tears burned my face as more blood oozed out of my arm. I could barely hear Spyro crying out for him to stop. I rolled onto my side, and laid my head down. I was going to die. I just knew it. Meta Knight loomed over me, and I knew he was going to kill me. But before he could raise his sword, Spyro lunged forward, and body slammed Meta several feet away. I looked up at Spyro, and was terrified by what I saw. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had grown claws and talons.

"Spyro?" I whispered.

"I'll protect you momma!" Spyro called out. I looked to Meta, and saw him getting up slowly. The wind was apparently knocked right out of him.

"So, it's true. The son of the prince and princess does contain the Hate Gem. So the daughter must contain the Love gem."

"Stay away from my sister you fat blueberry! I'll kill you myself!"

Meta Knight lifted his sword toward Spyro. "Very well, I accept your challenge!" Meta Knight and Spyro charged forward with blinding speed. Spyro attempted to claw at Meta knight, while Meta Knight tried to get a good blow in on Spyro. With every strike, Spyros rage seemed to build. I tried to call for Spyro, but the blood lose was affecting my speech. Meta Knight and Spyro continued to slash and claw at each other with no sign of letting up. But Spyro made a vital mistake when he went to claw at Meta knight. He had left his stomach wide up. Meta Knight knew this, and thrust the sword through Spyro. Spyros eyes burst open as blood started to spurt out his stomach. I could only watch as my child slowly died. I tried to move my body, but it was too weak.

"Sp-sp-SPYRO! NO!" I finally managed to form a sentence, but it was too late. My baby was on the ground dead. "No! You killed him! Why did you kill him?" Meta Knight picked up Spyro, and to some miracle, I saw Spyros stomach move in and out!

"He isn't dead, but unconscious. I need to take him for experiments." Meta Knight hoisted Spyro onto his shoulders, and unfolded a pair of bat wings. I crawled a few inches forward, before sub coming to the blood loss. The last thing I heard was a "Ta-ta Rose." Before the light faded away, and I lost consciousness

* * *

And we finally get to some action! I decided to make Meta a little darker in my story. And I gave him his sexy accent :)

OMG! I almost killed WolfWolf, Rose, and Spyro! And what's Meta Knight going to do with Spyro?

I also hope you know what side my characters are fighting for.

Remember, the green button below is the ice cream dispenser!


	5. A New Power

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I listened to that noise echo about 100 times before realizing I wasn't unconscious anymore. The only noise I heard was the beeping, so I knew I was the only being in the room. My hands rubbed against something cotton, which confirmed my suspicion that I wasn't laying on the bloody grass of the base anymore. Lying in my blood, the bloodshed by….what was his name…Meta Knight. I replayed the battle in my mind. We struck each other with all of our might. Then, just before he ended me, Spyro shouted for me. The second time I almost died, Spyro attacked Meta Knight. They battled, and…Meta Knight almost killed Spyro. What happened after that? Um…..He…..Wait! I remember! That monster stole Spyro! Oh my god!

"SPYRO!" I shouted suddenly while jumping out of bed. A dizzy spell forced me to sit on the cold tile floor. I faintly heard footsteps grow louder and louder. I tried to stand up, but I was so dizzy, I couldn't place my feet on the ground correctly. I glanced at the door just as a pink figure opened the curtain. I could barely make out the man in the dimly lit room, but I knew it was Galacta. His mask less face was filled with a mix of relive and worry.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" He yelled. I again tried to stand up, but my hands felt numb and shaky. Again I tried, and this time, I felt a warm hand grab my left arm, and help me up. "Easy there. It looked like you lost a lot of blood. Don't move around too much." I turned to my right arm, and noticed it was wrapped up in white bandages. Galacta lifted me into the hospital bed, and gave me some pills and water. "Take these. They'll help with your headache." I grabbed the pills and water without a word, and while taking my medicine, observed Galactas every changing face. He would open his mouth, and then close it again. He repeated this a few more times.

"Is there something you want to ask?" I said for him. Galacta opened his mouth again, but just let out a sigh.

"Kind of." I had a feeling I knew what the question was. "What happened to you Rose? After we lost the base, I couldn't find you! I sent every solider I saw after you. Then I get a report that says your unconscious outside our tent with a sword wound the size of tennis ball in your arm!" I closed my eye to try and stop a tear from escaping.

"Um, go get everybody. It's something they'll wall want to hear." Without speaking, Galacta kissed my hand, and sprinted out of the room. As soon as he left, I reached for the blinds to open them. Hopefully some sunlight would do me good. When I finally reached them, and pulled them open, I noticed it was night out. The crescent moon barely helped brighten the room. I sighed with defeat, and rested my head on my pillow. Staring at the ceiling, the image of Meta Knights glowing gold eyes flashed across my mind. Why did he seem to know me? And what did he mean when he said "kill his other half?" Uhg, I hate thinking. I closed my eyes for a moment, and tried to get the icy look of Meta Knights eyes out of my head. Easier said than done I might say. I could faintly hear the pitter patter of footsteps running back to this room. I opened my eyes just in time to see Daffys tear covered face burst inside, followed by Galacta, WolfWolf, and…Oh great, Marx.

"Momma, Momma! Are you ok? I was so scared and worried! I tried to heal you momma! I really did!" Daffy leaned into my left arm, and I could feel my skin become wet.

"Daffy. I'm fine. Really, I'll be o-…..heal…me?" Galacta stepped up to me, and leaned in really close.

"I'll explain it to you later." I shot him a confused glance, before admitting defeat, and nodding briefly."

"Ma'am, please be explaining what has been happening to yourself!" I didn't have to turn away from Galacta to know that Marx was the one who asked that. I inhaled to start explaining the story when I heard a small hiccup.

"Wh-where's Spyro?" Daffy whispered. Everybody looked around the room, but didn't see them. I could feel hot tears burn my eyes. I tried rubbing them away, but the grief I felt just supplied more. WolfWolf turned to me when I sniffled.

"Master, What is…wrong?" All eyes were suddenly on me. I couldn't help letting some tears escape. I sighed once more before starting my story.

"I was battling with the leader of the enemy side. He and I were evenly matched. But he pinned me down. Just as I was about to be killed, S-Spyro showed up. I managed to squirm free, and continue fighting, but fatigue finally made me collapse. He tried killing me, but only sliced my arm open. When he tried again, Spyro attacked him. But Spyro wasn't himself, he had fangs, and claws, and poisonous red eyes that could've made Hell freeze. The two fought, and then Spyro was wounded greatly. I passed out just as…..as….."I tried to finish my sentence, but I couldn't bring myself to form the words. It came out as quiet squeaks.

"What happened just before you passed out?" Galacta questioned. I stared at my bed, and closed my eyes.

"Spyro…Spyro was…He was…captured by the leader." I whispered. "He took him away, and said that experiments had to be done." The room was so tense I felt like suffocating. I shyly glanced up, and examined everybody's face expressions. WolfWolf, still bandaged, looked like he was going to faint. Marx's eyes were bigger than his body. Daffy was pouring out tears, and Galacta…his face was expressionless.

"Who was the leader?" Galacta questioned.

"A monster by the name of Meta Knight." Now Galacta looked sickened. I was about to ask what was wrong, when Galactas eyes blazed a bright crimson. It looked like the sun had entered his eyes. They were that bright, and you could feel the heat.

"Are you _sure_ it was Meta Knight?"

"He was a navy blue puffball with a grey mask, an indigo cape, and creepy bat wings. And he said his name was Meta Knight." Galacta didn't acknowledge my answer. He just leaned against the wall. His eyes were still burning hot. "Do you know who he is?" Galacta turned away from me.

"He and I have been at each other's throats since our kids were born. He is interested in our children because they poses the Wondrous Compassion Gen, or Love Gem. And the Sinful Rage Gem, or Hate Gem. You remember how Spyro looked when he attacked Meta Knight, right?"

"How could I forget? He had fangs and claws and looked like he could kill anybody!"

"He became that way because of the power or the Hate Gem. When he becomes angry, all his rage is turned into what he became. The angrier he gets, the more evil he looks, and the more dangerous he becomes. But with Daffy, who poses the Love Gem, she transforms into a beautiful angel when somebody she loves is in distress. And the more pain her loved one feels, the more powerful she becomes. That's what she meant when she said she tried to heal you." I looked over at Daffy, who was in the corner talking to Marx and WolfWolf. That one child posed something that could do so much good. But yet, my other child posed something that could cause so much evil. "A lot to take in huh?" I was jerked out of my thoughts suddenly.

"Um….yeah, kind of, but I'm not that important. What's going to happen to Spyro? How will we get him back?" Galacta gently placed his hand on my bandaged arm.

"I'm going after Spyro myself. I have a pretty good idea I know where Meta Knight ran to. I'll go with a few of our best soldiers, and see if we can't get our son back."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I informed. "Once news spreads of a royal fleet of ships heading towards Meta Knight, they'll be out of there before you can make it to the planet. Even worse, if they finish the experiments before you make it, they'll probably just kill Spyro!" Galacta slid his hand over to my palm, and grasped it.

"I'll be fine. Only about two or three ships will be going with me, and we're not going to barge into trouble. I'll have General Marx create a battle plan for us, ok?" No, it wasn't ok. Spyro is probably being dissected right now, and all he wants to do is barge in and cause more trouble? I wouldn't allow this. I shot up, and stared into Galactas eyes.

"This is a very bad idea. Somebody will get killed, and I'm not going to risk our son's life on it!" Suddenly, Galactas gentle grip turned into a strong angry one.

"I'm going to find Spyro, and my decision is final. You cannot stop me." I didn't respond as I tried to break free of his hold. But once again, I was too weak to get free. How could I stop this man from going and getting somebody killed?

"Fine, go get everybody killed! Maybe it'll teach you not to be so hot headed!" I barely noticed that Marx, Daffy, and WolfWolf were now gazing in our direction. Apparently, Galacta and I have been yelling loudly. Galacta shook his head in disapprovement.

"You shouldn't be acting this way." Galacta mumbled. Before I could ask him what he meant, he stormed out of the room. Marx and WolfWolf followed en route, leaving Daffy and I alone in the room.

"Mama, what's wrong with Daddy?" I merely just rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was answer enough for Daffy.

"Before we all barged in, the nurse told me to tell you that you will have to stay here for a few more days." I smiled with approval.

"All right sweetie. Why don't you go with daddy for a while and try to cheer him up?" Daffy jogged up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. Once again, the only noise in the room was the beeping. I placed both hands on my eyes, and exhaled loudly. "Galacta you idiot, you're going to die if you do this." I said barely audible. After a few more deep breathes, I placed my head onto my pillow, and let myself be overcome with sleep. Unfortunately, this sleep was dreamless, so it wasn't all too pleasant.

"_You don't have to listen to him." _Whoa, my dreamless sleep was suddenly interrupted with a snaky voice! But this voice felt…familiar.

"Who are you?" My voice echoed.

"_I am….a memory, and you do not have to listen to Galacta Knight."_

"Pssh, you say that after he wrenches your arm. Galactas own demise can be his punishment." I could faintly hear a snicker within the darkness.

"_I could give you more power. With it, __you__ could be Galactas demise!"_ My subconscious heart stopped at that point.

"Wh-what? I could, really?" My voice was shakier then I would like. The tiny snickers turned into maniacal laughter.

"_You have no idea how much power I could give you! All I need you to do is relax." _My mouth hung slightly open at the thought of having more power. I could finally teach Galacta a powerful lesson! I could become his demise! I could…could…no! No! I couldn't do that to Galacta!

"I would never hurt Galacta! Go away!" I screamed out into nothingness. The evil chuckles returned once again, louder and meaner than before.

"_Do not resist me, my will dominates yours!"_ I immediately turned around and dashed away, trying to escape the slithery voice. But no matter how far I ran, it wouldn't silence. Finally, I sat on the ground and covered my invisible ears. (Seriously, how do I hear without ears??)

"I'm not listening! You're not there!" I was tempted to go "LALALALA!" but decided to keep my small fraction of dignity intact. The voices wouldn't leave me be! They were now inside my head, trying to pry my will away. It was too much to bear for me. I finally let out a shrill scream."

"PRINCESS ROSE! WAKE UP! PLEASE" I felt my body being violently shook. I whipped my eyes open to see the face of a frightened nurse. She was the weird Hamster/Dragon that treated WolfWolf. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" I questioned through my panting.

"You screamed the entire hospital deaf." She replied with a chuckle. I didn't return the humor though. She hadn't heard what I just did. I slipped out of bed, and onto my feet.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'll have somebody go with you ma'am."

"I'm going for a walk. _Alone." _The nurse was about to protest, but only bowed when I glared at her. I strolled out of the hospital room with as much grace as possible, but the resent nightmare had left me extremely shaky. After four or more doors, I finally found the one that led outside. The sky was a dark bluish-grey, which meant it was about 8:00am. I noticed that we weren't on the battlegrounds anymore. We were back in the city. The hospital was enormous, and I felt teeny next to it. I started for the sidewalk, but halted after seeing a dirt track behind me, surrounded by trees. I decided to go there instead. As I moved further into the forest, the light started to disappear. There was still enough light for me to see ahead of me though. I tried listening to the chirping of the early birds catching worms, but the only noise that rung in my ears was that sinister laugh. I tried to remind myself that it was just a nightmare, but I couldn't get myself to believe it. It felt so real to me. After what seemed like 15 minutes of walking, I found an old wooden bench, and decided to take a break there before heading back. I placed myself on the bench, and rested my eyes. With my vision gone, my hearing increased, and the sound of the birds was finally heard. I felt my breathing slow down as I became more relaxed.

"_It feels good to calm down, doesn't it?"_ I shot my eyes open when I heard this shrill voice.

"Leave me alone now!" I cried into the forest. I scanned the horizon, but could only see trees and small woodland creatures.

"_Why do you continue to resist what you want the most?"_ I grunted in anger before stomping back towards the hospital, the whole time, the voice tempting me with "power."

"_You can get revenge on Galacta Knight."_

"No."

"_Do not continue to resist me!"_

"Go away."

"_You can save your son, before he is killed."_

"Why can't you ju-" I froze in my spot. "I can? How?"

"_It's quite simple really. Unlike Galacta Knight, you aren't hot headed. You are cunning, and can squirm out of any problem. But Galacta, he creates problems. If he does go, he will get your son killed. Do you understand what I am saying?"_

"Even if I did say yes, I couldn't just go up to Galacta and demand him not to go!" I waited a moment for a response, but the voice remand silent. But then, the shrill laughter could be heard.

"_Have you not been paying attention? I can give you the power to force Galacta not go. You could save your son before Galacta messes it all up!"_

"How do I know I can trust you? If you really wanted me to believe you, you would show yourself to me!" Yet another long silence ensued.

"_Would you like a demonstration of my powers?" _Before I had time to answer, I could feel my right arm glow a dark purple. Then the purple started to glow white. I tilted my head while shielding my eyes from the glow. Finally, the bright light vanished. I moved my left hand away from my eyes, and noticed my bandages were gone, and my wound was completely healed! I flexed my arm to make sure it was truly healed. I didn't feel any pain when I moved my arm. It was fully healed!

"It's…It's perfect, better then new maybe! H-how did you-"

"_That is only a fraction of the power I could give you. I could give you so much more thought, but only, if you accept it." _I didn'trespond right away. I continued to examine my arm. I ran my left palm over my arm, and couldn't feel the stitches. My arm was truly, truly healed! If only a "fraction" of that power could completely mend my arm, I could only imagine what all of the power could do! I might actually be able to save Spyro!

"I…….I….want…to save Spyro." I dropped to me hands and knees in defeat. "Please…help me!"

"_Very well then, I need you to stand up, and close your eyes."_ I did as I was instructed. For a few moments, nothing of interest happened, but I kept my eyes closed nonetheless. Suddenly, I felt a vicious pain in my heart. Almost like somebody had taken a rapier and shoved it through my back and out the front. I collapsed on the ground. Every few moments, I felt a small shock wave surge through me. If that wasn't bad enough, that horrible laughter echoed through my head. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming. Tears started to slide down my cheeks. A final shockwave came before everything stopped, and I finally opened my eyes. Everything I saw was on a red hue. Just like in the movies, I observed at my hands. Even though everything was a reddish color now, I knew my skin tone had darkened. "_You know poses power beyond limits. Even more power than Galacta Knight. Now, go and get what you want the most Rose." _I once again could hear the evil laughter, but this time, that laughter was coming from my own mouth. I shook it off as a moment of insanity on my part. I tried walking forward, but found that I wasn't moving. I instead felt a tickle on my back. I rotated my head to see that a pair of dragonfly wings were starting to take shape. A sinister smile formed on my lips. Once the dark green wings stabilized, I tried them out. The first time ever using them, and I got them to start buzzing. I jumped into the air, and started for the hospital with only one thing on my mind.

I wanted Galactas blood on my hands.

* * *

Yesh! New chapter is up finally! This is what happened after the battle. I think this might be one of those chapters that you had to add just to progress the story a bit more. I wouldv'e gotten up last night, but my cat brought a live mouse downstairs....and my girl instents led me to high-tail it too my room....so yeah.

I really think my beginnings are starting to become better. What do you guys think?

The green button below is the magical ice cream maker!


	6. Dark Pasts Revieled

**URG! I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! I had a hooooorrible writers block. But I finally managed to beat the writers block away with bag of tuno and a telephone cord! (Don't ask) **

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**(I think I should add the disclaimer sooner or later.......)**

**Galacta Knight, Marx, and Meta Knight belong to Hal!**

**Rose, Spyro, Daffy, and WolfWolf belong to me!**

* * *

Scanning the horizon furiously, I flew across the top of the forest at a hasty pace. The red hue in my eyes made the light blue sky look lavender, and the green trees looked brown. With every passing minute, I grew more and more furious. Looking to my left, I saw the tall hospital building surrounded by brown trees. With a snarl, I landed on the roof of the building, right by the edge, and let my wings droop a little.

"Galacta, where are you, you coward." I whispered to myself. I stepped onto the edge of the roof, and inhaled the morning air. It did little to calm my fiery nerves. The hospital was a in the most perfect spot where it could overlook the entire city. Every building was identical, tall, and white, with light blue glass windows. The jail house was the only building that stuck out. It was dingy looking like I said before. I was very surprised it hadn't been demolished yet. I let my gaze wonder to the ground beneath the hospital. I saw only brown grass and black pavement and something…else. It was hot pink with two orange spots above it. If I hadn't just remembered that my vision was tinted red, I would never have realized what…or who it was!

It was Galacta!

A low growl escaped my lips as my wings started buzzing. But before I could leap off the roof, I saw another hot pink dot next to him. I made this figure out to be Daffy. Along with a brick red spot (WolfWolf) and a cherry blossom pink dot (Sir Marx) I contemplated if I should attack Galacta or not. But there were three witnesses, so I would be turned over to the police immediately. But then I realized something.

"What the heck am I thinking, I'm the princess! They can't touch me!" I smiled a toothy smirk, and leapt off the building toward my prey. As I got closer, the details of each person's face came into view. Galacta didn't have any armor on, and was only wearing his gloves and foot guards. WolfWolfs face was still scratched up, but he looked all right nonetheless. Daffys eyes looked a little red, like she had been crying, and Marx looked concerned, and a bit stressed. I giggled wickedly while picking up speed. I could now make out their conversation.

"Do you really have to leave Daddy?" Daffy asked. "Can't…can't someone else go, I don't want to lose you!"

"You'll have your mother sweetie! You'll also have WolfWolf, and I'm trusting Sir Marx to take care of you as well."

"Be having no worries Lady Daffy, you're father is of wise to be of trusting myself with the wellbeing of you!" Marx reassured.

"_Yes, because with Sir Marx as your temporary dad, nothing can go wrong!"_ WolfWolf sarcastically replied. _"But I suppose_ _Galacta knows what he's do-…" _WolfWolf looked straight at me with a confused stare. I was still about 30 yards away from them, but closing fast. _"I-is that Rose?" _WolfWolf raised his paw in my direction, and all eyes were on me.

"She's using her wings!" Galacta said. I let out a final burst of energy as I approached Galacta. I opened my palm, and materialized my Crystal Rod. How I did that, I don't know, but I noticed the crystal wasn't light blue, but it was dark purple, almost black. I gripped the rod. I saw Galactas eyes grow wide. "Everybody get down!" The girl, wolf, commander, and husband hit the pavement just as I slashed where they were. Galacta picked his head up just as I turned around and dive-bombed him. Instead of ducking, he grabbed my arm and threw me a meter or two away. Marx, WolfWolf, and Daffy picked their heads up to come face to face with me, the cold blooded psychopath.

"Mama?" Daffy whispered. "Why do you look so different Mama?" I didn't reply to the small girl's question. I observed her, then Marx and WolfWolf. Daffy looked scared, but WolfWolf and Sir Marx looked ready to faint.

"_No. Not Rose! Not her!" _WolfWolf cried out.

"Sir Marx, get Daffy and WolfWolf out of here!" Marx didn't reply as he lead Daffy and WolfWolf toward the hospital doors. The only ones left were my target and I. "Rose, what happened to you?" I let my sharp fangs show while smirking.

"I know you expect me to say something like _"I am your worst nightmare." _But I am not your worst nightmare, and am simply Rose OmNestru, your beloved wife." I spat the last two words like they were bad tasting food.

"No. You're not Rose! Who are you really?" Galacta shouted. My grin never left my mouth as I advance forward slowly.

"If you don't believe I am really Rose, then I guess you could call me your worst nightmare, or even better, Dark Rose." With that, I lunged forward, and swiped at Galacta with my Rod. He back flipped out of the way, but I lunged forward again. Galacta was able to slide away from the onslaught of my attacks. But without his lance, he could never hope to get an attack in. The battle continued for a few minutes, with me attacking every chance I got, and with Galacta ducking and weaving. Galacta didn't look like he was growing tired, but his movements slowed a little. I noticed he moved his arm too much to one side, and I jammed my crystal into his stomach. Unfortunately, He did back away a tad, so I only sliced a hole in him the size of a pencil eraser. I sprang forward, aiming for Galactas left eye, but was stopped abruptly when Galacta punched my stomach. I let out a gasp before falling to the ground and clutching my stomach. My Crystal Rod was in one hand, while my other hand was holding my stomach. I noticed Galactas feet in front of me, and I looked up to see an angry and confused Galacta.

"Why are you attacking me?" He asked in a low voice. I started laughing again, but those laughs turned into a coughing fit. I was laughing, coughing, and gasping for air all at once. My reply to him was to swipe his feet, causing him to fall over. I quickly stood up and kicked his side with as much force as I could muster. He skidded a foot away before standing up. Just as he glanced at me, I slammed my fist in the middle of his eyes. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. I observed him, but the red liquid I so desperately craved could not be seen. I tried attacking again, but a coughing spree forced me onto my hands. The air was slowly returning to my lungs, but I was moving so fast, while the air was returning so slowly. I was going to have to pace myself if I wanted to win. I eased myself onto my feet, and charged forward. Galacta spread his white wings, and took to the skies. I followed in pursuit with my dragonfly wings.

He headed toward what I assumed to be the heart of the city with me only a few meters behind him. Galacta looked back at me, and I could see in his eye that he was afraid. With this knowledge, I sped after Galacta. Now, I was only an arm's length away. I grabbed his foot, but Galacta kicked his other foot onto my hand. I cried out while releasing his foot. Galacta didn't stop flying forward. I cursed at myself before racing after him. We flew right over the heart of the city, and I could see Galacta was racing toward the edge of the city. Just as he reached the edge, he turned around, and headed back toward the hospital. I stopped flying when he passed over my head. I hissed before racing after him. When he was right over the pavement, where I first attacked him, I started to focus all my energy to my Crystal, and let out a wave of purple energy. Galacta looked back just in time to be engulfed in the energy. His wings stopped flapping, and he started plummeting to the ground. I watched his body free fall for a few seconds before he hit the ground with his right arm. I adjusted myself to be directly over him, then let myself freefall. I landed on top of Galacta with a bone crushing thud. I leapt off Galacta, and held my Crystal Rod above him, ready to end him once and for all!

"I thought you would put up more of a fight then this, but I will kill you for the safety of my son."

"MAMMA, STOP!" I looked up to see a frightened Daffy. She was all alone. Marx and WolfWolf were probably inside. I was just going to ignore her when I had an epiphany. I looked down, and didn't see Galacta, but myself. I observed Daffy, but only saw Spyro. I felt my face, but I only felt a cold mask covering my features. This was exactly like what had happened to me. But everything was backwards. I leaned down toward Galacta, and could hear very ragged breathing.

"_What are you waiting for? End him Rose." _I gasped when the voice spoke. It was the same voice that spoke to me earlier. "_It was what you wanted all along. To get revenge, to save your son, your opportunity is here." _I looked at the frail body of Galacta, and my anger started to build. But it wasn't at him, it was at me.

"Get…Out…Of my head!" I screamed before dropping my Rod and clutching my head. My vision was flickering from red, to my normal vision. I wasn't sure if I would actually be able to cure myself of my dark powers, but I knew I had to do something! I took a few steps away from Galacta, and turned away, unable to look at the mess I created. I spread my wings, and flew right over Galacta and Daffy toward the hospital. My vision was still flickering, but the tint was starting to fade. I landed at the doors of the hospital, and barged inside. When I was sure I would be able to control myself, I sat next to the door, and stared at the tiled floor. The soft pitter-patter of two pairs of feet could be heard, and the sound was increasing. Daffy and Galacta I presumed. But the sound was coming from inside the hospital. I looked up, and saw the fearful faces of WolfWolf and Sir Marx. WolfWolf held his hand out to me.

"_Ma'am, please come with us." _WolfWolf instructed through telepathy. I gingerly placed my palm on his paw, and he helped me up. Both Sir Marx and WolfWolf retreated to a small grey door on the left side of the room, and I followed closely behind. My vision flickered red one more time, before fading away completely. I sighed with relief quietly. WolfWolf opened the door, and lead me inside, followed by Sir Marx. WolfWolf kicked the door closed and locked it before leading me down the narrow hallway. So narrow we had to walk in a straight line. I tiny light was visible at the end. The hallway took a minute on the nose to walk down, and when we turned the corner, I had to gasp. The hallway may have been small, but the room we were in was probably bigger than the hospital itself! I saw some ships, a bunch of wooden crates, some fuel tanks, and a bunch of other knick-knacks and do-dads. Only WolfWolf, Sir Marx and I were present in the room.

"Oh wow…what is this place?" I questioned.

"This place is base of secrectness. Only family of royalty and advisers of few know it has existence. Galacta has plan of launching from the spot that is here to save Sir Spyro."

"_We brought you down here because you need to save Spyro. You are 100% right Rose, if Galacta goes, Spyro may die! He is too reckless. I support him only because he cares for me, but he never stops to think "what if?" He is too reckless, too stubborn, and too careless. But we believed you can save Spyro. So Sir Marx and I planned to sneak you down here and help you launch. But," _WolfWolf sighed. _"that was before you accepted the powers of Nightmare." _I tried to respond, but no words left my mouth. I don't even think I was breathing.

"The powers of Nightmare? Wh-what? Is that who spoke to me in my head. How do you know?

"The answer to the question of firstness is the likely of most. And we have the knowing that it was Nightmare because…..both of us have been accepted to Nightmares powers of the dark variety." My eyeballs widened to the size of my body.

"Both of you? _Both_ of you? What do you guys, I mean, how did you….Err, what happened?" I didn't believe this at all! My tongue was going faster than my thoughts were processing.

"_I will make this quick and painless." _Started WolfWolf. "_When I worked for Nightmare, I was just like any other WolfWrath. Strong, quick, powerful……mindless. One day, I figured out Nightmare was going to destroy all his WolfWrath creations to make room for a new demonbeast he created called "WolfWrathZero". They would have all the powers of my kind, but be twice as strong, twice as quick, and twice as powerful. Before that happened, I did everything I could to show my master how great I was, so maybe I would be spared. Nightmare did notice this, and offered to me the same thing he offered you Rose. He offered me power. More power than any WolfWrathZero. I accepted in a heartbeat, and I was soon possessed with his dark energy. I did complete my goal, and I did kill every WolfWrathZero ever created. But I couldn't stop myself from killing every other demonbeast that posed a threat to me. Then one day, I was running to the training ground, when I noticed that Nightmare was making a new kind of demonbeast. I examined it, and saw it looked small and round. I didn't want another new demonbeast trying to best me, so I destroyed the new demonbeast. Unfortunately, some of its DNA merged with mine, and I am now half WolfWrath, half…round. To wrap the ending, Nightmare thought I was useless, gave me to Galacta, and then Galacta gave me too Spyro and Daffy. The morale of my story is that it's so easy to just accept dark powers, and be done with it. But in the end, it's never at all how you imagined it." _I….I really didn't know what to say at that point. I felt so much pity for the young demonbeast. I knelt down, and gave WolfWolf a hug. It was all that I could think to do. I was expecting WolfWolf to break down in tears, but he never started to cry. I hugged him for a few more seconds before getting up, and turning to Marx. He knew what I was going to say, and started his story.

"I used to be living in a forest of much peace. But I was being a person who wanted action. Whether it is being of an active volcano I hiked to the summit of, or doing the stealing of meat from animals of the hungry and ravenous status. But enough it was never. The day of next, I was doing the running through a plain that was wide, when I bumped into a beast of demon. It looked of the creature named PhanPhan. Do not be asking me of how I defeated it, but defeated it I did! I had the idea of none that Nightmare was watching me the time of whole! Soon of after, he talked to me. He had the knowing that I loved the action! He had the saying that he could make my life filled with the action time of all! I accepted with the thought of none. He gave me powers of my imagination and beyond! I could do the flying, the spitting bombs, the large beams from my mouth, and more! But just like the person of WolfWolf, I too became of the possessed status. I destroyed the forest half way. For the time of a moment, I had realization of what I was of doing, and I did the fleeing away. Once again, Nightmare did the talking to me. He did the accepting of me into the armies fighting for him. And the rest is of being of history."

"Oh….man." Oh MAN? Was that all I was going to say? Gosh I fail at talking. "I'm sorry for everything."

"_It is not your fault Rose. But we know how tempting Nightmares powers are, and unfortunately, they never go away forever. So when we saw you attack Galacta, we knew you were in danger. We were going to let you go alone, so we could cover your back. But now, I think it would be safer if we all left together. Sir Marx and I have already packed enough supplies for two or three weeks, and Marx was with Galacta when he mapped his location, so Sir Marx will navigate us to our destination. It is best if we leave now, before Galacta wakes up and finds-"_

**BAM BAM!**

"_-us." _Somebody was pounding at the door from down the hall. My money was put on Galacta. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sir Marx scurry to a small lavender UFO like ship.

"It would be interest of the best status to get the butts of yours over here, and into the ship! WolfWolf sprinted to the ship, but I stayed put. My feet felt like they had fused with the floor. WolfWolf dashed back over to me, and told me to move. I finally headed over to the ship when I heard the loud clatter of metal on the floor, then loud footsteps running toward us. When we got inside the ship (Which was bigger than I thought) a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Wait a minute! How are you going to drive this thing? Marx, you have to arms, and WolfWolf, you have no fingers!" Marx smirked in my direction before stepping on a small button on the floor. Some blinking buttons popped up, and Marx started stepping on them with his feet. I felt the low rumble of the engine pick up, followed by the sound of the thrusters against the floor. I peered out the window just in time to see Galacta bust in, with his full armor on, followed by Daffy, and several demon beast. I didn't hear what he said, but suddenly, the demonbeast started to charge the ship. Just before the first one got to us, the ship started to fly. And before the tallest demonbeast could grab us, the roof started to open, and we flew through it. I glanced down to see Galacta shake a fist at us in the typical "Curse you" manner.

"_This won't be the only time Galacta tries to stop us."_ WolfWolf commented.

"You are of being correct WolfWolf. I am doing the suggesting that we start heading toward the destination that is ours." WolfWolf nodded, and Marx started the ship up and forward.

"Here we come, Spyro." I whispered….

* * *

Bad. Fail. Horrid. Bleh.

And we start the actual plot! Galacta and Daffy aren't going to be in it as much, and we're going to have a whoooooole lot of Marx and WolfWolf and Rose now. (Yay, I get to write Marxs funky voice more!)

Speaking of Marx, if you are confused on what he was saying, just message me, and I'll clear it up.

The green button below is the magic money maker!


	7. Secrets Revealed

*tries to sneak in* Hopefully no one will see- *spotlight falls on me* Dang it!

Ok, Um...I'm really sorry for taking a month to upload! I promise the next chapter won't take that long to upload! I think this is one of those chapters you add to help move the story along.

* * *

"I am of spying with my eye of little something….black."

"_Space?"_

"How did you have the guessing of that?"

"_That's the only thing outside Marx."_ I rolled my eyes as Sir Marx and WolfWolf bickered toward each other. We had been in the ship for at least 3 days, and I was ready to die of boredom. Our supplies were lasting us, and the ship wasn't running out of fuel, so I was able to put those things at the back of my mind for the time being. I glanced at the map on the floor for the umpteenth time today. We were barely one fourth the way there, and I don't even know where "there" is! If anything good could be said about this trip it would be that I finally was able to think for myself now that Galacta was miles and miles away from me. I peeked at Sir Marx and WolfWolf again, and saw them giving each other death stares.

"I am of the bored status!" Marx shouted.

"Jeez Marx, let me go get the Uno cards out! It's not like we need anybody to pilot the ship. What a silly thing to think!" I shouted with scorn.

"There is the need of none for the sarcasm."

"_I think we all need to calm the heck down." _WolfWolf bellowed whilst rolling his eyes.

"Marx needs to pilot the freaking ship without moaning every half second!" I barked.

"Rose needs to be putting in her mouth a sock!"

"Don't you talk to your princess that way!"

"_Hey guys?"_

"We are of not in your city. So princess you are not at the time of the moment!" Marx shouted back. I stomped right up to him, and glared down at his beady little eyes.

"If you weren't piloting the ship I would put you in the cargo hold!"

"_Guys…Look outside."_

"If the son of Rose we weren't after I would be putting you in the lock of air!"

"You want a face full of foot?"

"_Seriously…Look outside now."_

"Are you of wanting an arm full of my teeth?"

"_GUYS!" _Marx and I shifted out gaze to an annoyed WolfWolf. He simply pointed out the front window. Marx and I looked outside, and saw five ships blocking our way. Marx's face dropped as he started hammering buttons with his feet.

"Who are they?" I questioned without removing my gaze from the ships. They all looked exactly the same. Gold colored with red wings and a pointed nozzle. The ship in the middle had a pink crown painted on both wings. I was about to point that out when a small green light popped up in front of me. "Uh….what's this?" WolfWolf glanced at to where I was pointing, and his face dropped just like Marx's.

"_They are requesting a chat. Should we accept?"_

"Galacta is who I am guessing is requesting a chat." Marx sighed. "Yes, accept it." WolfWolf slowly reached in front of me, and hesitantly pressed the green button. When WolfWolf removed his hand, I noticed the foot by foot screen to the right of me flicker to life. A pink and white blob was starting to take shape. I sucked in a bunch of air, and took my precious time exhaling.

"Rose, are you there?" I leaned in over the screen and faced a distraught looking Galacta. His mask was on, but his eyes were glowing bright crimson.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied quietly.

"_Why, _In Nightmares name, did you attack me, then steal a ship and supplies, then run away?"

"Actually, Galacta Sir "Marx added. "This ship is of being of my property. And I did do the paying of the supplies of most, so technically I did-"

"SILENCE!"

"I am of sorry sir!" Marx cried before shrinking back to the controls.

"Galacta, I…didn't…mean to. It's just that you are a little….er…..hot-headed sometimes, and I knew if you went, you would only cause more trouble. I didn't expect Sir Marx and WolfWolf to accompany me though." I explained without looking away from Galacta. I had never seen him so emotionless in the few days I had known him. His eyes pulsed red to the beat of my heart. He's breathing was slow and deep. No one said anything for what felt like days. The only noise was the beeping of the lights. The silence was broken when he sighed heavily.

"WolfWolf and Marx are now enemies of the city. If you continue to travel with them, I will shoot down the ship. If you agree to come with me, they will only be imprisoned, and your life will be spared. You have five minutes to respond." Before I could add a comment, the screen flickered black. I continued to stare at the screen for a good minute before slamming my fist onto the screen, causing WolfWolf and Marx to jump.

"_Ma'am, please calm down!" _WolfWolf pleaded.

"The badness it is not so much of!" Marx added. I just shook my head.

"He is doing it again!" I screamed. "He is treating me like a stupid child! I can make my own decisions!" I glanced at Marx and WolfWolf before staring at Galactas spacecraft. "And now he's going to send you guys to jail!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa." _WolfWolf started. "_Does this mean you're going to give up?"_ I shifted my gaze to Marx and WolfWolf, and did not look away.

"I…I…Do I even have a choice? If I don't, we'll all be blown up!" I glared at the monitor like it was a person I hated. Somebody was going to die today, WolfWolf, Marx and I, or Spyro. Galacta is going to ruin everything, and blame it on everybody but himself. I turned back toward Marx and WolfWolf. "What do you guys think I should do?"

"I am thinking that this "giving up" concept is of the silly status." Marx barked like he was commanding his troops. "In the time of a year I commanded the troops of Nightmare, I did the learning that giving up is the option of never! I am of saying we do the pushing of the onward direction! Agreed?" WolfWolf nodded without a second thought, and then all four eyes were on me. But before I could responded, the screen flickered back to life. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. Galactas round form popped up on screen.

"Rose, do you copy?" Galacta asked.

"R-roger." I responded.

"What is your answer? Surrender, or perish?" I stared into Galactas eyes for a few seconds, before looking into the pleading eyes of WolfWolf, then Marx. I turned back toward Galacta, but found I could not look back into his eyes. Galacta placed one of his hands on the screen monitor.

"_Cassie….please."_ For a split second, I thought that was Galacta talking, but I didn't hear the voice in my ears, I heard it in my mind. WolfWolf had called me my real name. I turned away from the screen hastily.

"Marx, get us out of here now!" Marx didn't take two seconds to begin madly tapping buttons by his feet.

"Rose, don't do this! Don't-"Before he could finish his sentence, I slammed my elbow into the monitor, shattering it instantly. I could feel my elbow bleeding severely, but all I cared about was getting far away from Galacta. Very faintly outside, I could hear humming coming from all 5 ships. Galacta was serious; he was going to shoot us down.

"Marx, now!" I commanded. Marx hastened pressing the buttons, and finally slammed both feet on a big blue flashing button. I felt the ship rock back and forth, and barely heard Marx shout "be bracing yourselves!" before the ship thrust forward. I latched onto the counter just in time. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see bright white streaks, like you see in Star Wars when somebody goes faster than the speed of light. My grip on the counter was slowly loosening, and I feared being slammed into the back wall. Just when my grip was about to slip, the ship started to slow down. I exhaled loudly while releasing my hold on the counter. I checked on Marx and WolfWolf, and they both seemed ok. I looked at the back window, and to my relief, could not see Galacta or his fleet of ships anymore.

"The design of the ship of mine I did the doing of!" Marx bellowed while picking himself up. "The ships of Galactas may be powerful of the more status, but the ship of mine is of more agile and of more quickness." Marx strolled over to the map, and examined it. "We have done the traveling of the light-years of 4, and the gas of my ship is of needing fuel. The planet which is nearest with living life on it will be the stop of first."

"So, Galacta has set us back?" I asked while trying to keep the scorn in my voice hidden.

"Yup." Marx replied. "The planet of closeness life is of somewhere miles of 7 to the north direction. I will be of changing the course of our location to that planet."

"How long will it take to get there?" I questioned while getting to my feet. Marx just shrugged his shoulders (To the best of his ability anyways…) Marx started tapping his feet on the control panel, and I left him to it. I leaned against the wall in the back of the ship, and just stared out the window. The sky was covered with billions of stars, each glowing brighter then the last. The dark purple and navy blue background made the scene look like a painting done by a master artist. But the magnificent sight didn't stop one question from nagging at my subconscious.

_How did Galacta find us?_

Neither WolfWolf nor Marx wouldn't rat me out. They both know what it's like to be controlled by Nightmare, so they would want to help me. Right? Of course! Yes! There's….probably a tracker in the ships motherboard or something. But I think Marx is smart enough to double check for those things. Still, maybe it was undetectable.

"Hey Marx," I blurted out "do you think there might be a tracker chip or whatever in the ship? Maybe that's how Galacta found us." Marx shook his head no without turning to me.

"I had done the checking of the ship times of three. Invisible chip it would have to be for me to find it not. So, Marx had checked the ship. And I doubt the chip was invisible. "Hey WolfWolf, why did you do the calling of Rose _Cassie_?" Marx blurted out suddenly. WolfWolf jerked his head from the corner of his ship.

"_Whazzamatter?"_ He groggily asked, apparently waking up from a nap. Marx repeated what he just said slower. _"Oh…..when you and I first met actually, and you were surprised I could speak through telethapy. At first, I thought it was after-math from your accident. But when you accepted Nightmares powers….that really proved that you weren't yourself. While you were fighting Galacta, I talked to your Doctor. Dr. Santos, right? I remember you telling me you hated the way Nightmare did things, so when you joined him, I knew you weren't yourself. Dr. Santos told me about the Cassie story, and I knew that it was my…well, our job"_ He gestured to Marx _"to help you not only find Spyro, but help you get your memory back. And…here we are." _

"So…you're going to help me get back to my human life?" I questioned. WolfWolf glanced away from me.

"_Rose, you were never a human. I don't know how you created this new persona, but you were __never __a human. You didn't even know what a human was before the accident! I know it's hard to believe, but you must believe me!" _I grunted in pure annoyance. I had had it.

"You are _wrong!" _I shouted in rage. "I am a human! I live on Earth! I have a mom and dad and 2 little brothers! I go to school at Mayflower High! I went on a bike ride and crashed. Then I woke up in this freaky world full of freaky people! I am not a princess! I'm not married, I don't have kids, and I don't know any of you people!" My vision was fogged by hot tears. Neither Marx nor WolfWolf moved a centimeter.

"The princess has had the pills of crazy?" Marx whispered to WolfWolf, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"AAAAHG!" I slammed my hands against the iron wall behind me. "Just…forget it! Let's just go find this imaginary son of mine! Whatever makes you guys happy!" Marx slowly stole back to the steering pad, and started pressing buttons.

"Um….we will be arriving at the planet called….Pop Star in the minutes of 5. I am doing the suggesting of buckling up." I sat down in the chair, and threw on my seatbelt with WolfWolf next to me. He tried to say something, but I turned my head the other way before he could start talking. I refused to hear any more nonsense about me not being human. I didn't even know why I was still chasing after my "son." Well, I can't exactly go back to Galacta now. Not after what we did. I was left between a rock and a hard place, each decision leading to something bad. Unfortunately, I never had enough time to decide, for the planet I presumed to be Pop Star was coming into view. I faintly heard Marx cry out that we were entering the planets gravitational pull. The ship started to bounce around a bit as the pressured outside changed.

Pop Star seemed like a place out of a kid's fairy tale. It was shaped exactly like a star, big, bright, and the color of corn. With every passing second, more and more of the land came into view. I saw a giant green landscape, then I saw green and brown landscapes, then I could make out forests from towns. The ship suddenly jerked to a halt about 10 feet above the tree tops. I would've splattered on the ground if not for the seat belt. I peered out the window, and saw nothing but large trees all around us. The ship started heading in the direction of the sun, and since the ships clock said 8:00pm, that would mean we were headed west. I watched as the trees drifted by the ship, finding this the only thing I could do.

"_Are we going to land in the city or in the forest?" _WolfWolf questioned.

"The forest." He replied. "The recognition of the general of Nightmares Troops ship would be of the very bad status."

"_How are we going to get the fuel then Marx? You're the general of Nightmares troops, I'm their spy, and Rose is the princess. They sure aren't going to let us have any fuel to get away. Let alone live if they find us."_

"Disguises of course." Marx said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"_How in the world are we going to disguise a being with no arms, a half demon beast, and a princess with obvious markings around her eyes?" _Marx opened his mouth to reply, but just sighed.

"Um…..the point is good…." I face palmed myself at his stupidity.

"Aren't you supposed to know this stuff _before_ we land?" I asked. Marx glared at me with a calm, yet angry expression.

"I didn't know the husband of the princess would be throwing us off our course. I'm not of the psychic type my lady." He replied with spite. Well, that wasn't rude at all…..not!

"I just thought that the general would be prepared for anything. Especially from a prince who is in control of more troops then you are. So, sorry that I figured you were smart enough to deal with any threat Sir Marx." I said with the same tone he used against me. Marx opened his mouth to reply, but WolfWolf held his hand in front of both of us.

"_Calm down, both of you. Bickering isn't going to solve our problems." _WolfWolf barked. I growled under my breath, and I think I heard Marx do the same. _"Now, I suggest that we-"_Before WolfWolf could finish his sentence, the ship lurched forward several meters. I latched onto WolfWolf and the chair as the ship tried to stabilize itself. Before I could ask what had happened, a crash rung through my ears, followed by the ship losing a bit of altitude.

"Oh no, please don't tell me-"

"_We're under attack!"_

"I knew it."

"_Who's attacking us?" _WolfWolf shouted to no one in particular. The ship was struck once again, and this time, I could smell a little bit of smoke. I rotated my head behind me, and sure enough, I spotted a small silver ship in the shape of a star. I pointed it out to Marx and WolfWolf, and both their faces fell drastically.

"Please say that's not-"

"Meta Knight!"

"I hate being right." I looked over at Marx. "Do you have enough fuel to hightail it out of here really fast?" Marx glanced at the fuel gauge.

"The fuel is enough only to keep us hovering. The landing is a necessity!"

"Well…." I stole another glance at Meta Knight's ship. Well, it's only him against us three…. "Land the ship! We can take him!" Marx nodded before lowering the ship. Meta Knights ship followed us down. I felt the ship touch ground. The Knights ship landed only about 10 meters away from us. The door to both of the chips opened simultaneously. I stole my nerves, and exited the ship, followed by Marx and WolfWolf. Ahead of us, I saw Meta Knight leave his ship, the tip of his now golden sword glinting in the setting sun. For what felt longer than a few minutes, we just stared each other down, neither of us blinking. I materialized my Crystal Rod without shifting my gaze.

"I am noticing that Kirisakin has failed in protecting the sword of sacristy." Marx said, eyeing the golden sword.

"He may have failed in protecting Galaxia, but he succeeded in taking the life of Garlude." He aimed the Galaxia sword at me. I didn't flinch at this action.

"_Where did you take Spyro?"_ WolfWolf barked.

"That is on a need to know bases." He replied. WolfWolfs eyes flashed bright red for a moment. I stepped forward, and held my Rod in front of me.

"Give up now. It's three against one. You're out numbered and out matched!" I was surprised when I heard Meta Knight chuckle.

"Actually, it is the opposite way around." As if "around" was the magic word, hordes of soldiers dropped in front of us. I couldn't help stumbling back a bit. "Are you going to surrender quietly, or will we need to use force?" I answered the low life by sending a light blue beam at a few warriors in front of me. Unfortunately, all of the warriors dodged my attack. I charged forward, and lashed out at a few people. Next to me, WolfWolf was blasting fire at anybody who cast a shadow on him. I couldn't see what Marx was doing; I could only hear a few grunts coming from his direction. I turned to see what he was doing, when I was kicked in the back.

I kicked myself back onto my feet, and continued to fight to the best of my ability. WolfWolf was now biting any limb he could find. Just as I finally took down the first warrior, three more seemed to take his place, and those three managed to disarm me. I saw my Rod fly 10 feet in the arm, and land too far for me to reach. I backed up a tad before I was restrained by somebody. WolfWolf was still fighting as best as he could, but the numbers of enemies against him were way too much. I turned to see Marx's feet were tied together, and he was sprawled on the ground, desperately trying to bite the ropes that secured him. My heart sank when WolfWolf was captured as well. His mouth was covered by a muzzle. We were all tied together against a tree. We each tried to rip or bite our way out of the binding, but the effort was futile. Meta Knight strolled right up to me. His eyes almost looked bored.

"I expected more of a fight from a demon beast and the wife of my greatest enemy." Next to me, Marx snorted.

"Hey! What about me?" He barked. Meta knight scoffed.

"You? You are nothing but a child. Clueless, insane, weak, and loud-mouthed. If it wasn't for that one mishap with that stray PhanPhan, then you would be starving in the middle of a forest right now. I've seen how you command your troops. It's a disgrace. An embarrassment to your people." I was taken aback by what he said. That was just harsh. Marx looked ready to break down in tears. Meta Knight is right in a small sense, Marx is only 14.

"You are of the wrong status! My men are powerful and well trained! And you are wrong, wrong, WRONG!" Marx started to glow a bright white, brighter then the sun. My stubborn eyes didn't allow my head to look away. I could feel the rope binding us to the tree loosen. Soon, WolfWolf and I were able to slip through them. I turned to Marx to see him floating above the ground. The white glow was gone, but now, two large yellow wings were extending out where arms should've been. A red heart sat on top of each wing. Underneath them were shards of different colored glass plates. Add that to fangs and bug eyes, you've got one jacked up jester!

"Ke he he he! Who is weak NOW? "Marx didn't hesitate to charge forward and start obliterating all the soldiers by shooting darts or bombs at them. It didn't take long for all the soldiers to start retreating. The only solider to stay was Meta Knight himself. I helped WolfWolf get the muzzle off before facing him again.

"I said it once, I'll say it again. You are outnumbered and out matched. Surrender now!" I barked for the second time. Meta Knight scanned all three of us.

"This is a fight I will not win, so goodbye for now." I charged for Meta Knight as he hopped back into his ship. Before I could get to him though, he started flying away. My curses towards him were drowned out by the roar of the ship. I angrily stomped back over to WolfWolf and the still jacked up Marx.

"So…how did you transform?" I asked, trying not to take my anger out on anybody.

"This is being the form that Nightmare granted….or cursed me with. I am just wishing that I had more time to rip the flesh off of Meta Knights rotten bones!" Marx's eyes started to turn bloodshot as each second passed. Just when I thought he was going to kill one of us, WolfWolf grabbed his wing.

"_Marx, this is exactly what happened to you when you first used this cursed power. You need to stay calm and in control."_ Marx sighed.

"You are right….unfortunately. But…The voices will not leave my head! They are doing the whispering to me…telling me to keep killing!" I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat.

"That happened to me when I was about to kill Galacta." I blurted out. WolfWolf nodded.

"_Nightmare curses us with these powers, and expects us to use them when he commands. When we resist, he makes it very difficult to stop, and tempting to continue whatever violent thing we were doing. But he is just a voice; he has very little control over our actions."_ WolfWolf explained.

"Maybe Marx should just bash his head against a tree, it works for me." I snickered. Marx simply rolled his eyes.

"I think I am having control of enough not to kill." Marx replied. Once again, Marx glowed a bright white. When it faded, he was back to normal. The yellow wings were gone.

"Well, now that that's over with, how about we find the next city and get some gas for the ship." I started forward, but after taking about 3 steps forward, I heard a collective gasp behind me. "Ok, when two or more people gasp, you know what can't be a good thing."

"_Rose…you're bleeding!" _WolfWolf shouted.

"What? Where?"

"_You have a large gash on your back!"_ WolfWolf replied. I heard the two sets of feet dash toward me.

"Use the ribbon of hers to seal the wound until we can get medical help of betterness." I felt my ribbon loosen from my head, then a small *tink* noise behind me. It sounded like a small bit of metal. But everything seemed to stand still at that point.

"Rose….what is that?" Marx questioned. His voice sounded nervous, angry, and surprised at the same time.

"What's what?" I turned around to see a small yellow star on the ground. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh yeah, I killed this solider, thought that star was cute, then took it. Was that a bad thing?" WolfWolf picked the star up.

"_These stars serve two purposes; one, to identify all Galactic Warriors; and two, to track down any soldiers who don't report to their officers. This is how Galacta and Meta found us! They've been tracking us by using this badge!"_

* * *

Yeah...I'm not good at cliffhangers XD But I was re-reading my story, and when I got to the part with the star, I was thinking "That seems a little random..." I then re-read what I allready wrote, and thought "Maybe the star could be how Galacta found them." BAM. The star has a purpose now!

And we get to see Marx all crazy and stuff. That was fun :3

*holds knife up to Meta Knights throat* REVIEW THE STORY OR I'LL KILL HIM!

Everybody: No you won't!

Me:...yeah you're right.


End file.
